We All Burn Sometimes
by Passo
Summary: Slash {{COMPLETE}} The pressure is on for Draco to find a girlfriend. He decides to make a list of requirements for the perfect girl and scouts the field. He encounters more than a little difficulty in the form of Harry Potter.
1. Search

**Disclaimer**: Hmmmm… Harry is mine. 

**Note**: this will be slash… =)

**A/N:** This whole story is dedicated to my friend **Alet** and her almost-husband **Thol**, also to her lovers **Pervy, XY** and **Rum**. Hey girl, keep it up! 

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
(genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com)

**Chapter 1: Search **

Draco Malfoy was currently considering his options. What options? Oh, options for a lover, of course.

He was sixteen years old, incredibly handsome, and deliciously single. Personally, he found his current status preferable. The number of young women available to him was astounding and he took great pleasure in sampling whenever he felt the need. But, society expected some things from a young, rich, wizard like him. So, though he prized his independence, he decided to find some girl he could at least tolerate to spend his time with.

Being Draco Malfoy, Hogwart's most eligible and sexiest hottie, this decision had to be seriously deliberated upon. He had to think about his reputation and the serious repercussions of such a move. The girl chosen would have to embody all the qualities Draco expects from a steady girlfriend. He had, of course, prepared a list:

1. 1. beautiful (I don't want to walk around with a dog!)

2. 2. sexy (I wouldn't touch her otherwise…) 

3. 3. rich (I don't fraternize with beggars like the Weasleys)

4. 4. intelligent (airheads are a no-no)

5. 5. popular (she has to be worthy of me)

6. 6. good conversationalist (someone I can show-off and talk to without boring me)

7. 7. pure-blood, preferably a Slytherin, but other Houses are an option (no tainted woman touches a Malfoy!)

He surveyed the list and smirked. The requirements were rigid. But he had the whole school to choose from. Surely, among the army of girls ready to fall on his feet, someone must qualify!

He rose from his chair and swept his eyes over the Slytherin common room. He would talk to each and every girl who might be considered a prospect and find out whether there was anyone acceptable. The hunt begins!

***

Harry Potter ran to the Great Hall, fastening the front of his robe hastily. He woke up late again. When he entered, they were just starting to eat breakfast. He breathed a sigh of relief and took his seat between his two best friends. 

"Eew, Harry. Your hair's dripping on my arm."

He laughed. "Sorry, Herm. Didn't have time to dry it." He turned to the tables. "Hey, pancakes! My favorite!" With great gusto, he dug in.

Soon, the owls flew into the hall. Hedwig arrived and dropped a thick cream envelope on beside Harry's plate. To his surprise, identical letters came for Ron and Hermione, and a few other Gryffindors. 

"Who could have sent this?" Hermione examined the letter. It was scented with the recipient's name written in gold on the back. It looked like an invitation for one of those swanky digs.

"Oh, it's probably from Percy. He's getting married this weekend in Hogsmeade." Ron calmly opened his invitation and surveyed the contents.

Harry's mouth formed an O. "Percy!? Getting married! To who?" But before anyone could answer him, he saw for himself as dark gold letters screamed the names up to him.

You are invited to the

Weasley – Wood

Nuptials

On

November 15, Saturday

At the Grand Pavilion

In Hogsmeade

At 10 o'clock am

Harry stared at the words. The information took a while to sink in. After a few minutes, a grin started forming on his face.

"Percy and Oliver.. Why, that's great! I never knew!"

Hermione was looking a little dazed but she had a pleased smile on her face.

Ron nodded, smiling. "I know. They just told the family a month ago. It was quite sudden, I tell you. But we were all pleased about it. Oliver's a swell guy."

While finishing his breakfast, Harry noticed Malfoy at the Slytherin table. The conceited git was chatting up Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode at the same time. The two girls were looking at him with adoring expressions. Harry shuddered before looking away. He just couldn't imagine how anyone could ever find Malfoy attractive.

Before he left the Great Hall, he caught Malfoy's eye. The Slytherin was staring at him with a contemptuous expression. Harry ignored him and left.

***

Draco sighed and plopped into his lavish four-poster bed. So far, the day had not been a success. He tried the Slytherins first of course. Pansy was nice but she was such an airhead. He had never noticed it before and he had slept with her just last month. Oh well, he didn't remember having a long conversation with her either. Millicent was okay except for the fact that she smelled like cats. Besides, the girl talked too much about wizard wrestling for his taste. The others were not even worth mentioning due to their deficiency in looks.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he remembered the annoyed look Potter gave him at breakfast. That boy was out to ruin his day, maybe even his life. For some reason, the sight of The Boy Who Lived made him flare up like a pregnant volcano. He balled his fists at the thought of seeing the irritating pig-head again later at Potions. 

_He was probably mocking me in his head. That miserable sot! He doesn't even have a girlfriend. No one could possibly tolerate that ingriating good-boy personality_.

This thought brought Draco back to his present quest. I mustn't think about Potter. _Yes, I'll find myself a real perfect girl and flaunt her in his face. I bet he won't be able find someone as good as mine. He'll stay single and ugly forever. Ha-ha_!

A little cheered up, Draco gathered his books and prepared to go to Potions. He'll try the Ravenclaws later. 

***

-end of chapter 1


	2. Encounter

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Harry hurried to the dungeons. Drat! Now Snape would surely deduct more points from him today. Why, of all subjects, did he forget to bring his Potions book this morning? Now he had to retrieve it from the Gryffindor tower which was why he was running late for Potions.

In his hurry, he didn't see the person running from the opposite direction soon enough to avoid a collision. The last this Harry saw was a blur of black before he was swept in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor.

"Oomph!" he heard the muffle from the unfortunate person as they fell.

Harry lay on the floor for a few seconds, stunned. His face was cushioned on something soft. He caught a slight scent of spice. He felt his right knee ache slightly. Oh no! He can't get an injury now… he had a game this weekend against Hufflepuff…

"Get your fucking leg out of my crotch, Potter."

Uh-oh. This was getting to be much worse.

Harry raised his head and met the mocking silver-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

"Look, Potter, I know you have the hots for me but please restrain your fantasies to your imagination and refrain from feeling me up because I believe that we are late for class."

Harry shot up from the floor, shoving Draco away from him. "Yech! You are disgusting, Malfoy." His skin prickled with what he interpreted as disgust from the encounter.

"Hah! You're probably all excited, you freaking' fag." 

Harry's blood rose to his head and he grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes. "I'm not a fag!" he screamed in the blonde's face.

Draco was spared from answering (or punching) Harry back for at that moment, the classroom door opened to reveal a glowering, black-cloaked Professor Snape.

"Get in. You have disturbed the class enough with your noise."

Silently, the two boys sprang away from each other and took their seats inside the room. Snape followed them.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for the disturbance, Potter."

Harry swallowed his resentment as Snape continued the lesson without taking any points from Slytherin. From the opposite side of the room, Malfoy shot him a gloating look of triumph. 

_I'll get you soon, Malfoy_. He vowed. 

***

Draco smoothed his hair, mentally cursing Potter for messing up his hairdo. He would have to fix it up again later. He couldn't possibly flirt with Ravenclaw girls looking like a mop. He snuck a look at Potter. The boy's hair was a disgrace. He felt like wielding a huge hedge clipper to his hair. Granted, he had heard Pansy and some other girls call Potter's hair sexy but Draco would rather die than be caught wearing that rat's nest.

The memory of Potter sprawled on top of him, their legs intertwined, brought a flush to Draco's face. _That just proves just how much I hate him_. He told himself silently. _I'll get you someday, Potter_. He vowed.

***

Draco felt his eyes glaze over. He kept his smile on his face as he listened to  Mandy Brocklehurst tell him how Witches' Vogue offered her their December cover and the winter collection spread. The girl was definitely gorgeous, with all that leg and long blonde hair. She was also very popular and, as a Ravenclaw, quite brainy. Unfortunately, the girl must have left all her common sense in the classrooms as all they've talked about for the last fifteen minutes was modeling, Mandy, modeling, clothes, the merits of dragon hide boots in winter, Mandy, and modeling. 

Draco tried to steer the conversation to more common ground, thinking that the girls' superlative looks must surely be reason enough to give her a second chance. But Mandy wasn't interested in quidditch and declared all jocks as boring. That did it for Draco Malfoy, the ultra-popular Slytherin seeker, and he politely backed out from the faltering dialogue. 

Pity. He watched the girl bound off towards her friends, blond hair bouncing on her back and shapely legs showing under the robe as she walked. He mentally added Mandy to the list of girls to shag in the near future but eliminated her from his prospective girlfriend options. That particular list was getting shorter and shorter.

But… the day was young. He would find her. He skimmed his eyes over the Ravenclaw girls at study hall. Instantly, Lisa Turpin caught his eye. She was a brunette, very attractive, and looked more sensible than her supermodel housemate. He knew for a fact that her family was moneyed, and pure-blood wizards and witches to boot. At present, the girl was sitting alone, reading a book. She didn't look like a nerd, either, in spite of the volume's thickness. 

As Draco walked closer, he was able to read the title: Sexual Magic for the Imaginative. Hmmm… promising. Definitely promising. This day might get better yet.


	3. Forbidden

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter. 

**A/N**: This is for **Mouse Misfit** who waited for the slash so patiently. Sorry for the delay. I wrote this chapter while I still have the time. This university is killing me. 5 more weeks of hell before it's over. I swear, my professors hate me! AAAAHHHRRRRGGGHHH! (Bear with me guys. =) Oh well, my wonderful readers, enjoy this next chapter. Just as some of you suggested, I made it longer for greater reading pleasure. And, the long-awaited slash is finally here. Read and review please. The more reviews, the more I'm inspired to write. 

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 3: Forbidden**

Draco Malfoy stumbled into the Slytherin dorms at six o'clock am the next day. He could feel his joints creaking and his muscles tiredly straining to move. In the process, he tripped all over some books and shoes {"Goyle, you pig!"} and created a slight din. Man, was he pooped! Exhausted, he flung his tortured body unto his bed, hoping that he didn't wake his roommates with his rather ungraceful entrance. 

"Where have you been, Drac?" Blaise Zabini's voice floated over. Oops… so much for trying to sneak in.

"Sorry, I woke you up." Draco turned towards his friend. The other boy was fully awake on his own bed, observing Draco's disheveled appearance with some amusement.

"Yeah, where've you been? C'mon, spill!" Gregory Goyle demanded from _his_ bed. From the other side of the room, a smiling Vincent Crabbe nodded in agreement.

Draco groaned. It would seem like he won't be able to keep last night's escapade a secret. His roommates would never let him go until he tells them every single detail.

"From Ravenclaw, with Lisa Turpin. That Head Girl has her own room. And-" He could see the other guys lean forward in anticipation. Those lechers.

"Yes…continue…"

"Weeeell, I thought I might want to get to know her better. You know, see if she has a wild side. And, boy, does she have one!" Draco sighed and grinned at the ceiling as the three boys whistled {"How'd she keep that a secret??"}. "But, amazing as it was, I'm afraid I'd have to pass the next opportunity. I don't think I can survive another night with that wildcat."

"What? You're passing up a great lay! Drac, imagine, if you have Turpin, every night will be heaven. Why decline?" Blaise's eyes were wide as saucers, no doubt visualizing the head girl's remarkable physique in several _very_ compromising positions. 

"Hah!  Sure, it was great. But a guy can only get so much of leather, bondage, and whips before collapsing. I've never been so bushed in my whole life. The girl was so insatiable, I wouldn't believe it myself had I not been there."

"Wow…" Vincent's breathed with awe. "Never knew strait-laced Turpin had it in her."

"Yeah, the quiet ones are always the wildest." Draco turned over, fully clothed, and closed his eyes. "Don't wake me up. I'll try to get some shut-eye before class."

A few seconds of silence…

"Umm, Draco…" Blaise's voice was deceptively innocent. "Where did you say Lisa Turpin's hangout was?"

***

As he walked on his way to Care of Magical Creatures with his roommates, Draco found himself unable to join their cheery conversation. He felt discouraged. No one… absolutely no girl in Hogwarts was qualified to seriously date him. He couldn't very well lower his standards. He shuddered at the thought. Hmmm.. as much as he hated the idea, it looks like he really has to consider Gryffindor. As they neared the vicinity of the grounds near Hagrid's hut, he could see those goody-goodies milling around. The prospect of finding someone in that priggish house was nil but he would rather examine them than resort to screening Hufflepuff. Girls from that house were good enough for a very quick fling but Draco found them too meek to spend more than an hour of his time with.

He let his eyes travel over the girls. Parvati Patil's certainly very beautiful. But she's currently dating Seamus Finnegan, and was reportedly very much in love with the Irish boy. Draco had no idea what she saw in that gawky pole but girls were weird that way. In fact, they were locked together at the moment staring at each other with goo-goo eyes. Eeech! Too sentimental anyway. No loss. He shifted left. Lavender Brown. Long brown hair. Blue eyes. Great skin. Not a bad brain either. Not bad. Not bad at all. He started to move towards her when he got assaulted with a high-pitched laugh, followed by ear-shattering chatter. He hastily shrank back to the Slytherin crowd. He forgot about her Kewpie doll voice. His shoulders drooped even lower. Now, the only one left was—Hermione Granger. As much as he hated the Mudblood, he had to admit that the ugly duckling certainly turned into a swan. The girl was smart, no question about that! Unfortunately, Draco sniffed, he never associated with Muggle-borns. Even if she was pureblood, the two of them had zero chemistry and absolutely nothing in common. Nope, Granger was not an option. 

Draco was ready to abandon his cause for naught when Harry Potter swept into his line of vision. Before his blood could boil with the expected animosity, he met the boy's startling green eyes and felt a shock of electricity move down his spine. As he stared at the Golden Boy, he swore he saw a shocked expression on Potter's face. Not the usual hatred, just surprise. Within that frozen second, Draco noticed the translucent slightly flushed skin, the innocently wide green eyes, and the softly appealing mouth shaped in a small o. The next instant, Harry turned his back to him. Draco shook his head, a little dazed. Did he just imagine that? Could be. Or maybe that prat just tried to put a curse on him. Yeah, that's it. For a moment there, he actually thought Potter was pretty. God forbid! He snorted with disgust and turned his attention to the lesson. Anything except Potter. But, as Draco Malfoy faced Hagrid, he missed the troubled look a certain green-eyed boy gave him.

***

"Hey, Harry, you okay?" Ron elbowed his best friend.

"Yes, of course. Why'd you ask?" Harry turned to his friend.

"You just seem a little quiet." Ron closed his transfiguration book, ignoring Hermione's disapproving eye. As Harry watched, Ron's eyes took a rather excited look. He couldn't help but comment.

"And you, my friend, are far too excited over something. Aren't you going to tell us why?" Harry smiled knowingly as Ron blushed a beet red and tried to stammer an excuse. To his relief (and Harry's disappointment), Hermione cut in.

"Look, we can talk later. For now, I insist that you two study Transfiguration. The test is on  Monday and we still have to attend Percy's wedding tomorrow so that gives us less time to study over the weekend." As Harry and Ron gave her baleful looks, she shooed them to their books. "Go on. No distractions this time."

Obediently, the two boys turned to their books. But Harry wasn't paying attention to Transfiguration. Oh no! He was thinking of a certain blonde Slytherin who he swore was looking at him earlier with an expression akin to lust. Too bowled over to react with the usual insulting look, Harry had merely stared. He thought Malfoy would jump him at that moment. As he thought about it, Harry felt a disturbing reaction below his belly. No! Stop it, Harry! It was probably just his imagination. Harry forced himself to pay attention to what he was reading, trying to ignore the pleasant sensation produced by the thought of Draco Malfoy jumping him. 

***

"Congratulations!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione called out happily to Percy and Oliver, who left the reception in an elaborate carriage, with a few old boots that stomped of their own accord, creating a cacophony of sounds that ranged from bird calls to whistles to bomb explosions, attached at the back—courtesy of the Weasley twins. The newlyweds waved at the small crowd that consisted of family and friends until they were out of sight.

Hermione sighed dreamily, clutching her hands to her chest. Harry had to agree with her. The lovebirds certainly looked very happy together. Percy's eyes were shining in a way Harry had never seen before. And the normally reticent Oliver rarely ever took his eyes off his husband, even stammering enchantingly often—so entranced was he by the delicate Percy. 

As the group disbanded, preparing to depart, Harry couldn't help but feel a touch of envy. Percy and Oliver were so lucky to find someone they could love. He—Harry—had reached the age of sixteen without even having a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, for that matter. For a while, he thought he liked Cho. But after Cedric's death, his crush for her died like a deflating balloon. He could not even look at her straight, much less date her. There was no one after that. He never even thought about it until today. He looked at his friends, both single, as far as he knew. Hermione seemed happy enough. And Ron certainly wasn't complaining, or trying to date anybody. In fact, they didn't even talk about wanting boyfriends or girlfriends. _Oh, Harry, you're just being maudlin_. He scolded himself. The wedding certainly put him in a strange mood. He hoped it would go away when he got back to Hogwarts.

As the three walked to the Gryffindor tower, gushing over the events of the wedding, Harry suddenly noticed that he was no longer holding the glittery ball containing Percy and Oliver's miniatures—their wedding souvenir. It was so lovely that Harry really wanted to keep it. He must have dropped it somewhere in Hogwarts. He distinctly remembered seeing it in his hands while they were already in the castle.

"Hold it, guys! I think I lost something." As he started to leave, he turned to the other two. "Just go on. I'll follow you as soon as I find it." 

He ran down the corridor as Hermione and Ron continued in the opposite direction, with Ron recounting the story of how Oliver and Percy started dating. 

Harry hurried through the dim corridors. It was night already. He hoped he'd be able to find the glitter ball, each guest just received one. As he retraced his steps, he noticed something shimmering in a particularly dark corner, beside a dark oak door. He looked closer, and sure enough, it was the ball.

"There you are." Harry bent on his knees and retrieved the object. He rose, clutching the ball, and looked ahead—straight into the silver-blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing so close to the Slytherin Dungeons, Potter?" Draco raised a pale eyebrow. "Looking for me?"

Harry felt his throat constrict. For some reason, there seemed to be much less air in the hall. Draco must be standing too close. But he would rather suffocate than give the Slytherin the satisfaction of seeing him backing down.

"Hah! You wish, you bloody git." Harry bent closer, until he was nose to nose with Malfoy, green eyes flashing dangerously.

Just as suddenly, he saw the blonde's eyes lose their look of annoyance and saw it replaced by something like—wonder? _Back away!_ Harry's mind screamed. But for some inexplicable reason, he was frozen on the spot. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. 

His body moved of its own accord and leaned even closer to Draco, feeling and seeking the warmth of the handsome Slytherin. And Draco, far from shrinking away, started to move even closer to Harry. The blonde, looking dazed now, raised his hand to touch the back of Harry's neck, warming the cool skin. Harry shivered at the touch as he felt the warmth of Draco's fingers travel all over his body. Pleasant. Very pleasant.

"You'll be the death of me, Potter." Draco whispered before he claimed the luscious cherry lips into a kiss. 

Harry felt his body grow hot. He was suddenly wearing too many clothes. Draco, on his part, felt the same burning sensation. He had the sudden urge to rip Potter's clothes off and fuck him senseless. Their hands groping each other eagerly, almost painfully, the two boys reached to open the oak door—Harry's robe already half removed—and found it open to an empty classroom. They both stumbled inside, not taking their hands, and lips, off each other. 

There were no words, only moans, and sighs of pleasure as the two enemies hungrily devoured each other: tasting, licking, and biting every part. They felt no timidity as they both gave in to long-repressed desires, their touches bruising, even wounding as each delved into the other. Harry yelped with ecstasy as Draco claimed him once…twice… The sensation was incomparable. He never knew he was capable of such passion. Much less the frosty Slytherin. With shameless abandon, Harry Potter submitted himself to be fucked into oblivion by Draco Malfoy.

After a while, the two lay side by side on top of their robes, gasping for breath. In spite of the slightly chilly air, they were both damp with sweat, limbs intertwined. Harry felt his heart rate slow down as his body adjusted to the calm. He could feel the bruises starting to form, and the scratches growing to large red welts—courtesy of Draco's nails and teeth. No doubt the Slytherin looked the same. Harry was no shrinking violet when it came to sex, he gave as much as he took. They must be a sight to behold. Man, the whole thing was bloody amazing!

Draco let themselves rest for a few minutes before getting up. He reached for the brunette, hauling him up, too. He started dressing hurriedly.

"You better fix yourself up. It's nearly time for dinner." He snapped.

Harry flashed him an irritated look. "I know, Malfoy. No need to remind me."

Fully dressed, the two young wizards surveyed each other with distaste, their old animosity back in full force.

"Don't assume we'll be friends, Potter."

"The thought never crossed my mind, Malfoy. You still make me sick."

"Likewise."

Harry, turned to the door, preparing to leave, when he felt Draco's body move closer behind him. A pale arm snaked across his waist, holding him to the spot. He felt Draco's breath tickle his neck.

"Same time tomorrow, Potter." Harry felt Draco shove a ball in his hands. The wedding souvenir. Without warning, a hot wet tongue licked his neck.

Without another word, Draco Malfoy left.


	4. Tryst

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. But Dan Radcliffe is… hehe. =)

A/N: Thanks to **Halidon**, my editor…sort of. Thanks to my reviwers **Captain-Emily** (great quote there!), **Liliku, Sailor Grape, bad-ass-Cinderella, asaroth69, Silver Sun Chime, Elven-Mistress, murgirl, Kat, Zahrah Radcliffe, and glassvaise**. Sorry to those I neglected to mention. I really appreciated every review. Thanks to all of you. No flames, so far. I hope I won't get any. =) And thanks to **First in Command** for giving very lovely reviews to my first fic Pure. You guys can check it out if you want. Warning though, it's a little more angsty than this story. Oh well, here's chapter four of my attempt at humor. I had to rate it R for language and themes. This chapter is a little more explicit than the last. Don't forget to review afterwards. 

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 4: Tryst**

Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall. Great, he made it just in time for dinner. He flicked his eyes over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was already seated and was currently engaged in what seemed like an interesting conversation with Blaise and company. Without any change in his countenance, Harry turned back to the Gryffindors and took his seat beside Hermione. They were having roast beef and potatoes—perfect! He was famished. 

He never thought that sex sapped so much energy.

As he spooned some food onto his plate, he thought about what happened. The sex was great (it was his first time) and he couldn't possibly think of a more fabulous way to break his virginity. He came around twice… no, thrice! He felt his ears redden as he remembered the way he and Draco screamed for more in that room. Thank Merlin for thick and soundproof oak doors.  

Unavoidably, his line of thinking brought him to the subject of Draco Malfoy. Harry frowned at the thought of Malfoy being his steady boyfriend. Somehow, the Slytherin didn't fit the image of a perfect partner in his mind—no matter how great he was with making Harry come. Draco: all that perfect skin and incredible bone structure, the beautiful mouth that licked—

"Why, Harry… you're positively salivating. Is the roast beef that good?" Ron exclaimed, taking the vacant seat beside his friend. 

Harry flushed. His thoughts couldn't be farther from the food in front of him. "Ummm… yeah." Desperately, he changed the topic. "Where've you been? You were never late for dinner before."

"I was in the library, writing a letter." Ron answered easily, helping himself to the feast in front of him.

"For whom?" 

This time, it was Ron's turn to blush. "Ah…It was a letter to Bill. You know, about dragons and stuff."

Hermione frowned. "I thought Charlie was the one working with dragons."

Ron's blush deepened. His eyes started flickering left to right. "Oh… yeah, I forgot. Well, I meant Charlie then." He quickly shoved a big portion of potatoes in his mouth, preventing him from answering any more questions.

Harry turned back to his food. Hmmm… Ron was definitely hiding something. He would have to find out soon what his friend was keeping a secret. Ron never kept secrets. This must be big.

The idea of Ron keeping secrets from them reminded Harry of his own "secret." His tryst with Malfoy would have to remain hidden from his friends. They would never make him live it down. He could just imagine Hermione:

"But he is positively despicable, Harry. Remember, his father was  a Death Eater."

Or Ron: 

"You let that miserable git touch you? How could you?!? He must be the lowest scum on the planet. Except for You-Know-Who but you've already killed _that_ scum last year."

Yup. Sex with Draco Malfoy would have to be a secret. 

Harry licked his lips. The boy may be a downright asshole but he sure pushed Harry's buttons the right way. In spite of his hatred for the handsome Slytherin, he was looking for another opportunity to fuck him. And get fucked in return. He remembered Draco's last words. Yes, they would be meeting soon. No doubt about that.

Later, along with the other Gryffindors, the three friends walked to Gryffindor tower, discussing the latest Transfiguration lesson and the latest Longbottom Potions disaster. As they entered the common room with its bright lights, Hermione and Ron saw Harry clearly for the first time that evening.

"Harry! Your face! And your neck!" Hermione looked shocked as she pointed to his respective body parts.

Harry quickly felt the section of his neck she was referring to and he felt a slight pain as he pressed the area near his right collarbone. A bruise must be forming. And a large red welt was apparent on his left cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked, worried.

"Um.. this is nothing."

"You got bruised looking for your glitter ball?" the redhead wasn't buying it.

Harry wracked his brains for a believable explanation. Aha! "I got into a fight with Malfoy. He pushed me down the stairs." Brilliant.

***

"Potter pushed me down the stairs."

Blaise scowled as he surveyed the scratches on Draco's arms. 

"Well, you're lucky you weren't injured too seriously. I hope you didn't let him get away with it."

Draco smirked. "Don't worry about that. He was pretty beat up when I left him."

_Boy, was he beat up_. Draco was sure the Potter boy wouldn't be able to walk around half naked for a while. His chest and back must be filled with scratches. Draco couldn't help it. That beautiful creamy skin looked so delectable he just had to taste it. He must have been too enthusiastic with his sampling though. He used his teeth more than once. 

Draco thought about Potter as he dressed for bed. He definitely intended to see the prat again. Strictly for sex, of course. He couldn't imagine carrying on anything serious with that goody-goody. Their relationship would have to be purely physical. It wouldn't be the first time for him. The Slytherin heartthrob was a great advocate of casual sex: no strings attached, thank you. Usually, Draco slept with a girl once and forgot about her the next moment. He wouldn't think of them meeting up again anytime in the near future which for him was, like, a month? But so far, Harry Potter was the best lay he ever had. It was surprising for Draco, seeing as it had been his first time with a guy. Man, he sure was a great lay. Yes, he was definitely using Harry Potter again. Very soon.

***

The next morning, during breakfast, Draco decided to temporarily delay his search for a girlfriend. That particular mission wasn't working out and he didn't have the inclination for it anymore. He could always pick up where he left off. Besides, why the rush? He was single, yes, but he was also young with his whole life in front of him. Plenty of time for commitment and all that muck. Right now, he wanted to have fun. 

And for the moment, he planned to spend the entire morning practicing Quidditch. The weather was perfect—a beautiful sunny Sunday. They would be playing against Gryffindor and he couldn't possibly stomach another defeat from the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. Oh, Draco was good, but Harry was better. Gryffindor was the only team Slytherin was never able to beat. Draco had to practice a lot if he wants to smash the Boy Who Lived in the next match.

With Greg and Vincent, the beaters, Blaise, who played keeper, and the other team members, Draco made his way to the Quidditch pitch. Wearing their green uniforms, the team proudly wielded their new Firebolt 3's—courtesy of the ever generous Lucius Malfoy. Walking, they encountered the Gryffindor team who had just finished practice and were on their way to the showers. Draco grinned in derision as he noticed that Harry looked particularly tired.

"Too feeble to play hard, Potter? The geezer look suits you." He called out, insultingly.

Harry faced him angrily. "Stuff it, Malfoy." He turned away and stomped towards the showers.

Draco smirked as he mounted the Firebolt 3. Great broom, great team, an insult delivered to Potter before lunch. It was going to be a good day. 

***

After dinner, Harry decided to walk alone and not join Hermione and Ron for a while. He needed to think. 

Think about Draco Malfoy, to be exact. 

He decided to head towards the gardens. He would be alone there, a perfect place to meditate. 

As he made his way along the rosebushes, he thought of last night's occurrence. Was Malfoy serious when he said that he meant to see Harry again? The Slytherin was notorious for his one night stands. He slept with girls and forgets about their existence the next day. Was Harry such a conquest? Maybe the slimy git just wanted to prove that he could seduce his enemy to stroke his ego. Harry was starting to get fully angry at the thought when he felt someone grab him from the path.

He was hurriedly dragged into one of the greenhouses by his attacker. As the yet unnamed person closed the door, Harry turned to see who it was. Draco Malfoy. Of course.

Luckily, he led them to a greenhouse that housed the pretty orchids. Very fragrant but relatively harmless. God forbid if they sneaked into the one where the plants were bigger than you and endeavored to bite your head every time you passed. 

"I had a hard time finding you. Why'd you have to walk so far, Potter? Next time, I won't follow." The blond was breathing hard from their short sprint, his face frowning in annoyance over his efforts.

"Why so eager to see me, Malfoy?" Harry cocked a brow.

The blonde smiled and replied silkily. "Isn't it obvious?" He moved towards Harry, touching the others cheek. He bent closer, breathing deeply. Inhaling Harry's scent into his system. 

Draco opened his eyes and stared into Harry's green depths. "I want more of you, Potter." 

He took a step backward and surveyed the other boy. "You're wearing too many clothes for my liking. Strip now." Same old Draco. So demanding.

Harry grinned and unbuttoned his robes. "I thought you'd never ask."

As soon as they were both naked, Draco hurriedly fixed a makeshift bed on the floor with their robes and pulled Harry down with him. He fastened his eyes on the wide expanse of Harry's chest. Oh, what a sight! He kissed it, softly at first, warming his tongue to the taste. Vanilla and cream. It was making him heady. His whole body was pulsing for Harry. He licked and bit his way down, past Harry's stomach, his hips, and his long glorious legs while the other boy writhed  and moaned in satisfaction. Seeing the other's pleasure with his ministrations, Draco playfully nipped Harry's ankles, creating teeth marks on the soft skin. He moved upwards again, taking his time. Harry was so delicious.

Draco put his hands on each side of Harry, facing the Gryffindor, their erections rubbing together. They were both breathing hard, eager for it. Harry looked so intense, staring that way. Draco started to separate Harry's legs when the other boy shook his head closed them together again. 

Surprised,  Draco asked "Don't you want this?"

With a sly smile, Harry flipped over. In an instant, Draco was the one lying underneath him. "I want to fuck you tonight."

Draco only had time to sputter a hoarse yes before Harry started to drive him over the edge, kissing  and rubbing his way across the blonde's perfect form. Harry was licking and teasing his erection when Draco screamed for him to get to it. He was coming any second now. Soon enough, he felt Harry inside him, pounding, pounding…so good.

"Aaaaahhhh…" Their shouts mingled as they brought each other to orgasm. 

Panting, Harry collapsed over Draco. Their breathing slowed after a few moments. When he felt Harry move, Draco assumed the boy was about to get up. Instead, Harry started to lick Draco's cum from the blonde's body. So soon after orgasm, Draco felt himself grow hard again. He had to say something soon before he lost all power for speech, make the matter clear for the brunette Gryffindor.

"Potter, you must understand that this (gasp!) is purely sexual… Hah…ah…yes, there."

Harry looked up quizzically. "Of course, Malfoy. I have no intention of marrying you, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to make things clear. Now, get on with that."  
Harry grinned his boyish smile and continued licking. Draco closed his eyes blissfully. Life was good.

*******

**A/N**: Hey, I know this chapter may seem a bit cynical but I'm afraid it's necessary. Don't worry, Harry and Draco will have their happy ending but I think it's important for them to be familiar with each other first. A getting-to-know period is always necessary. So, what do you think? Please tell me. Go on, push that review button. I need more reviews. It would bring me profound joy to read your critiques. =)


	5. Heat

Disclaimer: Harry really isn't mine… pity.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm positively ecstatic here. Don't stop now. Tell me what you think of my little story. =)

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com)

**Chapter 5: Heat**

Draco Malfoy pushed his half-finished breakfast away from him. He couldn't possibly eat. In a few hours, he'd be facing Harry Potter. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The match of the season. He pondered silently, oblivious to the longing and admiring looks from all over the room.

He hadn't talked to Potter since that night in the greenhouse a week ago. Already, it seemed like a year. That night, in bed, he made a resolution to stop seeking Potter. That night was to be the last, no more. It really wasn't seemly. There he was, the ultra-popular Draco Malfoy, chasing after the Boy Who Lived like a bitch in heat.  His policy had always been "One girl, one night." There were a few exceptions but he had always been careful to leave a long period in between meetings, to make it clear that it meant nothing. But then, Potter was no girl. Oh no… all that soft skin on that hard body… 

_Draco, you are being positively irrational about this!_ His inner voice screamed. 

Still, that didn't make him stop thinking of the way Potter played him like a fiddle, the way Potter made his hands sweat during breakfast whenever Draco heard his voice from across the room. He felt a little annoyed with himself, thinking about his archenemy so often. But then, nobody had ever made him burn with hatred and lust at the same time. Like Draco was feeling now. Damn! He wanted Potter writhing beneath him like mad. Right now.

He snuck a look at the Gryffindors. As usual, the Golden Boy was sitting with his goody-goody friends. They were talking animatedly, Ron was laughing and slapping Harry on the back. _Hah! Probably about something really boring like that Mudblood's bottle cap collection_. Then, suddenly, Harry's silvery laughter flew across the room, and Draco nearly came on his chair.

He snorted with disgust and left his housemates staring after him with curiosity as he swept out of the Great Hall. From the Gryffindor table, a pair of green eyes watched his every move. 

***

The bedroom door opened, revealing two people, hurriedly kissing and ripping each others' clothes off their backs. The taller began to push the other down the bed when the shorter one stopped him.

"Wait…" gasping, "Has anybody seen us go up?"

"No." Impatient. Kissing. 

Stopped again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the voice was now laced with annoyance, "why so paranoid?"  
Eyelashes fluttered. "I have to keep my reputation, you know."

Hands caressed the oval face. "I don't know why I can't stop seeing you. You so hate to be seen with me."

A small, apologetic kiss. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal. It's just that—"

"Ssshhh… I know." Kissed back. "I understand."

Pause. "I think love you."

Sad smile. "Don't say anything you don't understand."

A short silence. Smile. Wicked teeth gleamed.

A robe thrown on the floor. 

"Great. Now, let's begin. I've been waiting for this all morning."

***

That afternoon, the stands were bursting with people. As usual, the whole school turned up to see the showdown between the two rival houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin. The air absolutely pulsed with tension.

Harry Potter licked his lips. His body was humming in response to the atmosphere. Eager for the win—he always fed on the crowd's apprehension. It excited him intensely. Quidditch was something he loved and did well. And for most of his years in Hogwarts, it had been enough to sustain his appetites.

Until Draco Malfoy showed him another way.

Harry frowned. He couldn't let that ferret-face destroy his concentration now. Gryffindor had to win. They had lost the last match against Ravenclaw (something Harry had not yet forgiven himself for). The team couldn't possibly take another loss if they meant to go for the cup. He mustn't let that gorgeous, blonde, sexy-assed… _Aaarrrghh! This isn't working._ Harry shook his head, and gave his consciousness a mental shake. This was definitely the wrong time and place to think about sex.

From across the field, he saw Ron give him a reassuring wave. Harry felt his insides calm. Yes, he must think about the team. He watched Ron confer with the chasers: Seamus, and two lower years. His redheaded friend had joined the team during their fifth year as the keeper, and what a damn good keeper he was. This year, they had voted him captain, acknowledging his unique gift for planning and strategy, something Harry had noticed long-ago whenever they played chess. The team didn't regret their decision. Ron was as responsible as Oliver Wood when it came to being the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team—and that's saying a lot.

A light drizzle started, making it a little harder to see from a distance. Madame Hooch blew her whistle. The game was on. 

Harry watched Draco fly over the stands, stormy blue eyes searching for the snitch. Ice blonde hair stuck to the sides of his face, blending with the pale skin. He looked beautiful. 

Harry breathed slowly, taking his eyes away from the Slytherin. He lifted his own broom and scanned the pitch for the elusive little golden ball. He felt the old excitement as the heard the crowds cheer. Seamus had scored a goal. Harry's mind left all thoughts of Draco behind as only one thought burned in his brain: winning the match for Gryffindor. 

***

Harry entered the Gryffindor shower rooms with the rest of the team, giddy with the win. Slytherin had given them a good game: it took a good one hour and twenty minutes for Harry to catch the snitch. Draco sure led him on a merry chase.

_A merry chase_.

Harry frowned as the warm water hit him. He lathered the soap on his body absentmindedly. Draco Malfoy… He never talked to Harry again after that incredible night at the greenhouse. Was that it? Just a quick shag in the corner and now that it's over they should just go their separate ways? Was sex that cold? Maybe Malfoy  just meant for it to be that way.

Harry felt a growing feeling of something akin to disappointment in his chest. He gave himself a mental shake as he shampooed his messy hair. There was nothing to be disappointed about. They agreed it was nothing. He himself wanted it that way. And why the hell was he trying to convince himself anyway? It was nothing. Nothing! Draco hated him, and he hated Draco, or did he? Immersed in his thoughts, he scraped his scalp a little harder than he was supposed to.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" Harry cursed loudly as he massaged his tender scalp under the warm spray of the shower.

He looked around. He was alone now. He didn't realize he spent so much time showering that Ron and Seamus had already gone.

Harry turned off the shower and stepped from the steamy stall. He shook the droplets of water from his body, feeling the coolness of the air in contrast to the water's warmth. He walked quickly to where the towels were located and wrapped a white cotton towel around himself.

"Pity… I was starting to enjoy the view."

Harry spun around. Draco was leaning on the wall, already dressed. His slicked back hair was still damp, proving that he had just come from the shower himself. He was looking at Harry in such a way that made the green-eyed Gryffindor's knees weaken. Draco looked hungry. Very hungry.

He slowly walked to Harry, who didn't move from his place. He examined the other boy, walking around him like a collector inspecting a rare piece of sculpture. Harry felt his eyes on his body, burning a path across his skin. For some reason, the Slytherin made him feel so hot, he didn't feel the November chill on his skin though he was half-naked.

Draco stopped in front of Harry, looking at him, eye-to-eye. He leaned closer, past Harry's lips, a whisper of a kiss on his cheek, and breathed into Harry's hair. The dark-haired boy gasped and moved back, staring at the blonde in shock. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end and his whole body tingled from that action. That was so…so…

"You owe me a snitch." Draco stared into his eyes, his expression feral.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "I… I won fair and square, Malfoy."

"Hmmm… not really." Draco suddenly smiled. "You distracted me. I would've won if you didn't look delightfully edible sitting on that broom."

Heat rose from Harry's cheeks and traveled all the way to his toes. Darn this Slytherin. He must have charmed him with a spell. Maybe even a Potion. It was impossible for him to react this much over such a simple compliment. Or was it just? 

"What do you want?" Harry breathed.

"You." For one moment, Harry thought that Draco was about to kiss him. But the Slytherin took a step back, his expression turning serious. An awkward silence hung between them. Finally, Draco spoke.

"I have a proposition."

Harry cocked his head. This sounded interesting. He motioned for the other to continue.

"I know you want me, Harry. As much as I want you. Don't try to deny it." Draco's lips were arranged in a half-smile, daring the Gryffindor to say otherwise. Harry remained silent. Draco took that as an encouragement and continued.

"I want to… I want to keep seeing you." Draco took a deep breath. "I need to keep seeing you. For some reason, I…" He paused again. "We should continue to be together. You know what I mean. But not as—"

"You want to see me regularly in secret." Harry finished for him. He understood what the Slytherin wanted. In truth, he wanted to say the same thing. His craving for Draco only grew stronger after a week of separation. He wanted to feel him again. Touch him in very intimate ways he had never imagined doing to anyone before. But, of course, no one should know. Going public on this would be unthinkable. After all, it was only an affair. A purely physical one. Sordid but thrilling.

Draco nodded. "You do understand the importance of secrecy, Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. The cock of Slytherin with me? Hah!" 

"I can't be seen with anybody." Draco straightened, smiling faintly. "Why don't we shake on this, Potter? Make it formal." He offered his right hand.

Harry offered his. They shook. Harry marveled at their joined hands. Cream and alabaster. The contract was made.

Before Harry's hand could be released, Draco pulled him into a short kiss. "I'll see you later. Tonight. I'll tell you when." Draco whispered on his lips. 

In an instant, Harry was alone again in the shower room. He sighed as he looked down at the obvious lump beneath his towel. 

"Down boy. You're not getting any 'til tonight."  
***

Ron Weasley tiptoed to the Owlery, careful not to wake the sleeping school owls. He tapped Pigwidgeon's cage until the little owl was awake.

"Sorry to disturb you, Pig, but I really need you to deliver this. It's terribly important."

He opened the cage, allowing the tiny owl to hop into his hand. Pig stretched his wings and seemed to cock his head in assent. Ron handed him a white envelope, carefully handling it as if it contained something very precious.

"Don't lose it. Be careful."

Pig clutched the letter and, giving Ron one last affectionate tweak on his finger, flew away into the night. 

The redheaded boy stood silently beneath the window for some time, watching the disappearing form of his owl. The reply would take  a few days. Until then, he would have to wait. Just as he always did. 

***

Draco sauntered to the Dungeons. He was feeling particularly good today. They lost the game but he had managed to make a deal. A pretty good one. Potter's body had developed into an obsession. Draco simply had to get what he wanted. He licked his lips in anticipation, imagining the prone form of Harry Potter on his bed. Rich cream on dark green. He took the trouble of making sure that Blaise, Vincent, and Greg wouldn't be around later that night. He had to bribe Pansy to distract them by taking them somewhere, he didn't care where as long as the bedroom would be empty when he needed it. He wasn't inclined to fucking Potter with an audience. Potter, yes… The boy may be a real son of a bitch but his body… his body was pure heaven. 

Draco closed his eyes, lost in his fantasy, when suddenly, two arms that came from nowhere grabbed him and dragged him into a room.

He blinked his eyes rapidly, adjusting to the dim light. The windows of the classroom were open, letting in the faint light of the moon. Aside from that, there was no other illumination. Except for Harry Potter's eyes.

They were looking at him wickedly now. His hands were slowly caressing Draco's arms, making the blonde shudder with pleasure.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait." Harry paused. "Does this deal entitle me to some rights and privileges over your very luscious body?"

How could one possibly answer such a question? Draco nodded mutely. Grinning, Harry got to work.

A good hour later…

"Potter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not through with you yet."

"I meant my bed."

"Oh… Well, in that case, sure."

Pause.

"Won't anyone be in your room?"

Silver eyes twinkled. "No. You're all mine tonight."


	6. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah, blah blah blah blah…

**A/N**: I'm on a roll. Actually, I should be doing something else, something for school. But for some reason, I am getting more and more addicted to writing this fanfic. By the way, this was written for a friend of mine who swore to read no HP fics until she graduates (in a just one month and two weeks), after which we shall both spend a ridiculous amount of time reading all the slash we want. Anyway, I promised to give her a funny one with DM/HP so that's why I started this fic with the highly inappropriate title. So, my dear readers (I don't know why you read my stuff, they're insane!) I have to finish everything by the first week of March (my deadline). Anyway, **Letsky**, this chapter is for you, and for **Mrs. Raintree** too while I'm at it. =)

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com)

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

Harry Potter woke up on his own bed for the first time in three days. Yawning, he stretched luxuriously and sat up sleepily. He grinned as he fingered his red and gold bedcover. He did miss his bed a little. For the past two nights, he had been sleeping on Draco Malfoy's magnificent bed with its Slytherin colors. The sneaky blonde had found an unoccupied dorm room at the Slytherin dungeons and claimed it for his own, allowing Harry and him to vent their lusts on each other in private. Draco had looked for the room after they were almost caught by Blaise and Gregory on Draco's bed the night after the game. Luckily, Harry had been able to duck under the covers and a blushing Draco made his roommates leave the room for a while so the "lady" could make herself scarce. Harry escaped with his invisibility cloak which he had brought for this exact reason.

Harry had insisted on their spending the night in their own rooms last night, much to Draco's annoyance. The Gryffindor was afraid that his housemates might be getting suspicious about his whereabouts. He couldn't possibly tell them that he forgot the password and spent the night in an empty classroom for the third night in a row. It was a lame excuse but, well, Harry was Harry.

Harry shivered as he threw off the covers and slipped his feet into thick bedroom slippers. Ron was still asleep on the next bed, his tall frame sprawled almost gracefully except that his mouth hung open a bit. His best friend looked like a child in his sleep—rather endearing, really. Harry remembered the "secret" that Ron was hiding from him and Hermione. He had forgotten about it for the past few days, his mind occupied with thoughts of his Slytherin lover. 

Thinking back, Harry realized that his friends have been behaving rather oddly. They took no notice of Harry's short disappearances the past two weeks, accepting his stupid alibis without batting an eyelash. In fact, if Harry had not been so immersed in his sexual pursuits, he would have seen this long ago. Ron was sneaking out to the library and the owlery habitually, writing an incredible amount of letters to someone whose identity he seemed afraid to reveal to his friends. Hermione had also been quite distracted most of the time, like she had a problem but was unwilling to share it with anyone. 

While Harry dressed after a quick hot shower, he resolved to spend more time with his friends. He may have an indubitable addiction to Draco Malfoy but this was just sex. His friends meant more to him. He already felt guilty for spending so much time with the Slytherin.

In truth, Harry felt more than a little confused about Draco. While together, their insults towards each other had lessened considerably. They were more inclined to have fun and joke about things. Aside from the fact that Draco had a very colorful vocabulary during intense physical highs, Harry had learned that the Slytherin also had a decent sense of humor. They kept their conversations in bed light, mostly sex talk, refusing to talk about serious things as if they were afraid to know each other more deeply than they already had. But it was impossible not to notice the Slytherin's winning personality even during their banter. Draco didn't seem like the same boy who Harry had fought and traded insults with the past five and a half years of his life. In fact, he had difficulty connecting the smirking asshole in the classroom with the smiling blonde under the covers. 

Harry frowned as he realized the direction his thoughts were going. He felt a little strange, discovering that his hatred for Draco Malfoy wasn't as intense as it used to be. Actually, he wasn't sure if he still hated Draco Malfoy. True, he was skeptical about the fact that his father had turned sides last year, during their fight with Voldemort. Ron had conjectured that the Malfoys were merely trying to save themselves since siding with Voldemort was a lost cause—the Dark Lord had been on the edge of losing. But, admittedly, Lucius Malfoy's help with the Ministry contributed to Harry's beating Voldemort, finally destroying the being who killed his parents. Now, the Malfoys were keeping a rather low profile since most of their Death Eater friends had died in the war.

But he shouldn't let his doubts on Lucius Malfoy color his opinions on Draco. As far as Harry remembered, the boy had not done anything connected with Voldemort. He had been too young, then, to be a Death Eater. Nope, Harry didn't hate Draco because his parents had been Death Eaters, he hated Draco because he was such an annoying, insufferable git who insulted him and his friends and even went out of his way to create trouble for them. But then, Draco had been rather quiet the past two weeks. His insults were few and far between, and they lost their angry edge. He had called Hermione a Mudblood only once and that was when she bumped into him in the corridor, making the Slytherin drop his jar of beetle eyes. Unless Harry was mistaken, Draco Malfoy seemed to hate him a lot less since they started this funny affair.

As he tried to comb his hair, Harry conceded that it was probably for the better. They were getting too old for petty fights and insults. Maybe they were just growing up. Yup! That was the reason… and he was not (!) getting attached to Draco Malfoy! 

As this seemingly random thought entered his head, Harry banged his brush on the dresser, making Ron turn and mumble incoherently. Was he? Was he growing sweet on the Slytherin? 

"Oh, Harry…" he looked at his reflection sadly as he said this, "That would be foolish. Very foolish indeed."

He must not let his emotions intrude in their relationship. He may not know Draco well, but he knew him well enough to be certain that Slytherin merely considered their liaison as one for physical satisfaction. Draco loved Harry's body, not Harry. He had to be careful about letting his affections run amok. He should be more like Draco—cold and uncaring.

Harry resolved not to think any more about Draco and he left the bedroom soon to check if Hermione was up.

***

Draco Malfoy awoke on his old bed in the room he shared with Vincent, Blaise, and Greg. He disliked sleeping alone in the other room after spending the past six years with his friends. Vince had dubbed that room "Draco's Love Nest" after he told them that he brought girls there. He didn't have to make Harry pass through the common room after he had discovered a passage leading from the corridor directly to the room. 

Draco surveyed his reflection. His skin glowed more than usual. His eyes looked brighter, more silver than blue. He smirked at his mirror image.

"Draco, my boy, regular sex has made you more handsome—something I wouldn't have thought possible."

He dressed carefully, making sure that he looked impeccably neat and put together. Draco put great pride in his appearance. Good looks went with the attitude. 

Strolling jauntily, he waved at Pansy and Millicent in the common room before joining Blaise on the couch. 

"You didn't get any last night?" the dark-haired Slytherin inquired with a raised brow.

"I was tired," Draco replied airily. 

"Ready to tell us who you're shagging?"

"Nope."

Blaise's eyebrows wiggled a little more before he finally transferred his attention back to a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Draco put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Come to think of it, he hadn't shagged anyone else since he started with Harry. Did this mean that he was becoming monogamous? Nah! Impossible. It was unlikely. The world would have to resurrect Voldemort before it makes a faithful Malfoy. Besides, what's to be faithful about? It wasn't as if he and Potter had a serious relationship. As far as Draco was concerned, they were having a very convenient arrangement.

***

"C'mon, Ron, tell us… who are you sweet on?" Hermione begged.

Harry and Hermione had cornered the hapless redhead in the corner room after breakfast to try to convince him to spill his secret, whatever it was. They had been going at it for ten minutes now and, so far, Ron remained tight-lipped about the whole thing. 

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry guys but I can't. I'll tell you someday but I'm just not ready yet."

"But, Ron, we're your friends. We tell each other everything." Harry added for effect, trying to make Ron feel a teensy bit guilty.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really? Then what are you two hiding? Don't think I haven't noticed anything."

That shut them both up.

For the next minute, the three of them stared at each other distrustfully before Harry sighed, breaking the tension.

"I'm sorry. I have been really selfish. Expecting you to tell me when I haven't been very honest myself."

Hermione nodded mutely. She seemed slightly afraid to talk.

Harry looked at his two friends, both unwilling to say anything more and looking quite guilty about it. He understood them. He felt the same way. He wasn't ready to reveal everything but he supposed he could tell them a little.

"I… I have been having an affair with someone." He looked down, unsure whether his friends could accept the next words he was about to tell them. "It's nothing, really. Just a physical thing. We sleep together sometimes, no strings attached." 

He looked up. Hermione looked shocked. 

"But, Harry, that is so unlike you."

Ron nodded. "Yes. I thought you disapproved of that kind of relationship."

"Yes, I did but," he looked at them searchingly as he said this, "I can't seem to help myself with this one."

Harry took a deep breath and continued, "It started suddenly, quite unexpectedly. We decided to enter this together. I'm sorry but I cannot reveal who he is. I promised him. But when the time's right, I'll tell you."

"He?" Hermione asked gently.

Harry smiled faintly. "Yes, a guy. Does it bother you?"

"Nah. Whatever's okay for you is fine with me." Ron put an arm around his best friend while Hermione nodded in agreement.  

Harry felt touched. He didn't expect them to take this so well, especially Ron who he had thought to be a bit sensitive when it came to his friends' love affairs. He was so lucky to have such nice friends. 

"Okay, Herm, it's your turn."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. "I am seeing someone. I'm not sure if it's serious but I am getting rather attached to him."

"So what's the problem?" Ron prodded.

She sighed, "Everything. We are so unsuitable for each other. We are so unlike in every way. People would go crazy if they knew we were together. I'm afraid we might ruin everything we've both built if we go out publicly."

"Do you care about him, Hermione?" Harry asked. He was concerned for her. Sometimes, Hermione put too much importance for what was proper, forgetting to let herself go. 

"I think so. But he hasn't said anything yet."

"Well, good luck to you." Harry turned to Ron, "Now, you."

The redheaded Weasley flushed and stammered, "I have this pen pal. We're not sure either but were getting to know each other through the letters." He reddened even more after Harry gave him a lecherous look.

"Any chance of our meeting that pen pal of yours?" Hermione grinned.

"Maybe. We're working on it." Ron shut up after that.

After their respective confessions, the three Gryffindors talked more easily. They had re-bonded their trust to one another. They may have their secrets, but they also had each other. Friendship really was a wonderful thing. 

***

"Draco…" Harry whispered to the prone figure under his blanket, "Draco, wake up. It's almost time for dinner." 

Draco mumbled something, turned, and went back to sleep.

Exasperated, Harry rubbed the Slytherin's cheek. "Do you want to be caught here? I'm serious. Get up now or I'll—"

He stopped short as Draco grabbed his hand and started licking his fingers. Harry groaned.

"Look, I admit that you are turning me on incredibly right now but, unfortunately, we do have to make an appearance at our respective tables."

Sighing, Draco sat up. 

"Spoilsport," he muttered under his breath and started looking for his clothes. He stood beside the bed and put on his pants, his back to Harry.

Harry shook his head resignedly and picked up Draco's cashmere sweater. His hands caressed the soft, dove grey material. The sweater was so Draco: fragrant, expensive, and formal.

"I love this sweater," he said to nobody in particular.

"Really?" Draco paused, still not facing Harry.

"Yes. It's so you. I mean, it reminds me of you." the Gryffindor finished softly, looking at the lightly muscled back in front of him.

"Oh." Draco pulled his robe over his body. "Well, you can keep it then . See you tomorrow."

He gave Harry a peck on the lips before leaving.

Shocked, Harry stood open-mouthed, clutching the sweater that still smelled like Draco, staring at the shut door of his bedroom.

***

**A/N**: Ok… sorry to keep you hanging. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I find time to write. What do you think? Please Review. =)

Oh, yes, before I forget, I want to thank **Wildfire**, **Sailor Grape**, **Tiger Blak**, **Elven-Mistress**, and all the wonderful readers who took the trouble to review.


	7. Crash

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is half-mine. I share him with JK Rowling—the goddess of all things magical. (Hah! I wish!)

**A/N**: Thanks again to everyone who've reviewed. He-he… so you think I kept you hanging in the last chapter, huh? I thought it was a pretty sweet ending. I'm writing this while listening to "_Crash into me_" by Dave Matthews. So, let's see if the song does any good to the story, shall we…

I'm warning you, though, this chapter is not going to be very funny. 

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 7: Crash**

Harry sat on his bed, dinner forgotten. He just stayed there for God knows how long, staring at the beautiful gray sweater in his hands. Beautiful because it was Draco's. 

"Oh, God…" he whispered brokenly, "What have you done, Harry?… What have you done?"

He had done it. He should have known it was inevitable. Why did he have to be so goddamned weak? He should have said no two weeks ago. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But he never expected this to happen, after all, this was Draco. _The_ Draco Malfoy. His worst enemy. The most infuriating fellow in all of Hogwarts. The blonde Slytherin with such a huge ego that he expected the air to part in front of him. The inconsiderate bastard who had made his and his friends' lives hell the past six years. 

And Harry was desperately, stupidly, starting to fall in love with him. If he hadn't already. Because that same enemy made him laugh and held him in his sleep at night. Of course, Draco had been asleep so he probably didn't realize it but it made Harry ridiculously happy all the same. And, now, he just gave him his sweater. Just because he said he liked it.

_Shit_.

He was falling for that Draco. The Draco the school never saw. The Draco he never thought existed. And he just found that he enjoyed spending time with that person, because he was nice, considerate, funny, loving… Aaaaarrrgggghhh!

He was violating every single unsaid rule between him and Draco. They had agreed to enter into this arrangement with no strings attached. So far, they've had no problems with it. Every minute was a blast. And they had a kick out of keeping the whole thing a secret from their friends and the entire population of Hogwarts. It was never meant to mean anything. It was just a big joke. A joke that bounced back and hit him in the face while he wasn't looking.

What was he going to do now? Can he possibly hide it? Or, better, stop it?

Harry groaned and fell face down on his pillows. Maybe if he willed it long enough, the feeling would disappear. It just might be a silly infatuation after all. Yeah, that was it! He was just thrilled that Draco gave him something he liked. Yup, this would be gone once his reason returned and he and Draco could carry on as before. Finding a rational explanation, he breathed in a sigh of relief.

As he sniffed, he caught Draco's spicy scent. Draco's scent on his bed. Harry's traitorous heart gave a little involuntary flutter.

"I'm done for."

***

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table during supper and wondered at the conspicuously empty seat beside the Mudblood and the Weasel. Strange for Harry to skip dinner, after all, it was he who was so insistent that Draco wake for dinner. 

_Humph! And I was enjoying my nap_. He marveled that the Gryffindor's bed was so comfortable, much more than his. Maybe it was because of Harry's scent all over the sheets. He had mentioned this once to Harry, that he smelled like vanilla. The other boy had been surprised. No one had ever told him that he smelled good. Draco had laughed in response and playfully sniffed him around the neck. 

Draco Malfoy smiled at the memory, dinner partly forgotten. 

"I believe _that_ is a smile, not a smirk." Blaise elbowed him lightly. "You must've had a tolerably good afternoon. Whoever this chick is, she's certainly doing you much good." 

"Umm, yeah." Draco kept his face impassive but inside, he was frowning. One of the reasons why he was so reluctant to say anything to his friends was that he was shagging a boy. And Harry Potter, no less! Either they would pass out in shock or have him committed to St. Mungo's. No, he couldn't possibly tell them now. Maybe later. After all, it was just a silly little thing. It won't matter, anyway.  They were just shagging.

Vincent Crabbe leaned across the table to them. "Hey, guys! Wanna go to Hogsmeade after dinner? I have to buy a gift for my Mom. Her birthday's next week."

"Sure," Blaise answered easily. He turned to Draco for affirmation. The blonde nodded. It would be nice to get out of school for a while.

Maybe he could find something for Harry.

***

"Harry?" Hermione's voice wafted towards the bedroom. Harry didn't raise his head. He was feeling too miserable to see anyone. 

"Harry, why weren't you at dinner?" Ron. There was no getting out of this. 

"I wasn't hungry," he replied. But it sounded more like "Mmmphtshgthry" seeing that he seemed to be trying to smother himself in his pillows. 

"Harry, is there something wrong?" He felt Hermione's weight on the right side of the bed, and the gentle touch of her hand on his head. "You can tell us."

Harry sighed and turned over. The first thing he saw were Ron's sympathetic eyes. 

"Did someone hurt you?" The redhead's voice turned angry. "Is it that lover of yours? Just tell me who he is and I'll pummel—"

Harry held up a hand and smiled tiredly. "No, it's not him. He's been wonderful, as usual."

"Then what is it?" Hermione again.

"I think I…" He looked down, afraid that they would see the weakness in his face, in his eyes. How he hated being weak! "I think I love him."

Silence. Ron cleared his throat.

"But isn't that good? I mean, your relationship will just get better." 

Harry shook his head. "He'll never feel the same way." He took the cashmere sweater from under a pillow and held it lovingly, almost reverently. 

"Malfoy…" Hermione gasped and clutched the sheets of the bed. "That's Malfoy's sweater!."

Ron looked at Harry, startled, hoping that she was just mistaken. But the truth was evident on Harry's face. The deep green eyes were miserable, apologetic, and… strangely proud. _Don't hate me, please_. They seemed to implore him.

Ron took a deep breath. He was still recovering from shock. Malfoy! What could Harry have possibly seen in that slimy Slytherin? Then he remembered his own dilemma. Oh, well… to each his own.

He reached over to Harry and touched the other's shoulder, showing his acceptance and support. Harry would have done the same for him. 

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Ron asked the still unmoving girl. 

She nodded slowly, still a little dazed. "Yes, it was a present from his parents his last birthday. The owl post delivered it while we were in the Great Hall. I remembered Pansy mooning about how expensive French cashmere felt so soft and all." She paused and glanced at Harry. "I also saw him wear it during Potions thrice, and when we had to change our robes for dragon hide work-coats. I think it's his favorite."

"Well then, it must've meant a lot to him." Ron looked at Harry. "Did he give it to you?"

"Yes. I said I liked it. It reminded me of him," the brunette answered softly.

"Then you must mean something to him." Ron smiled encouragingly.

"No, you're wrong," Harry answered forcefully, "I mean nothing to him. It was just a flight of fancy. He was probably just being nice. I am, after all, his whore." This was said with some bitterness.

"How sure are you, Harry?"

"I can see it in him. He laughs with me, talks to me. But I never see that look. You know, _that_ look. The one that someone gives you to show they care, even for a little." he sighed, "He never looked at me like that."

"I know what you mean." Hermione said, her voice a little hoarse. She suddenly launched herself at Harry and hugged him tightly, startling the two boys.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Harry." She moved back, wiped her eyes and gave him a little smile. "Believe me, everything will work out fine. You'll see."

Then, before either of the two could bat an eyelash, she was out the door, running to only God knows where.

Ron stared at the open doorway. "Maybe she just realized something. Well, good for her." He turned back to Harry. "Talk to him, Harry. Maybe you're wrong. Don't knock it off 'til you've tried asking him."

Harry didn't feel any more hopeful about the possibility that Draco _might_ like him that way. But he was glad for his friends' support. He put his hand over Ron's and smiled.

"Thanks."

***

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" The blonde didn't turn towards him. His eyes were already closed, luxuriating in the afterglow. They were in Draco's private room that night. Harry had arranged the meeting, feeling that he had to make things clear with the Slytherin as soon as possible. Just as expected, Draco had agreed easily. In fact, he had been the eager one. As soon as they entered, he had pounced on Harry, sucking on the Gryffindor like there was no tomorrow. As if they had not spent the whole afternoon together.

Harry was determined to say this out. He had to know, for his own sanity. "About this evening, when you gave me the sweater—"

"Oh yes! That reminds me." Draco bent towards the drawer and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He took out a package wrapped in paper with a slim silver ribbon and handed it to Harry.

Surprised, Harry took it from him. Draco looked excited, as if it was terribly important. "C'mon, open it."

Harry looked down at the package and felt his heart leap and make a little dance around his chest. He was touched, there was no denying that. Aside from the sweater this afternoon, he had never received anything from Draco. He suddenly felt warm all over.

"This is for me?" he asked, rather reluctantly, still not sure if the Slytherin was being serious.

Draco nodded, smiling. "I saw it in Hogsmeade earlier and it reminded me so much of you that I just had to buy it. Open it, now." He kissed Harry's nose playfully.

With shaking hands, Harry unwrapped the package. Beneath layers of tissue was the most delicate little jade snitch pendant with a long platinum chain. The tiny snitch even had semitransparent wings attached. It was the most expensive and loveliest gift Harry had ever received. He wanted to cry in Draco's arms but since it wouldn't be seemly, he swallowed the urge and looked into the blonde's eyes happily.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you." He leaned forward and gave Draco the most passionate kiss he had ever given. Harry felt like he was walking on air. If he was looking for a sign, this was definitely it! This was a confirmation! Draco _must_ feel the same way about him. Fuck-buddies didn't go around giving their partner expensive gifts for nothing.

As they pulled apart, Draco gasped in wonder, "Wow! If I knew you'd be this grateful, I would have given you gifts everyday." He laughed and Harry smiled shyly. But the Gryffindor's smile disappeared with Draco's next words.

"Even Francesca Littleton wasn't so appreciative when I gave her that blue diamond ring. And Merlin knows that almost cost the earth."

"Francesca..?" Harry hoped that he merely misheard. Diamond ring?

Draco laid down again, relaxing. "Francesca. She's the daughter of one of my parent's friends. Extremely rich girl, good breeding. Lovely and very good in bed." He grinned wickedly. "I think Dad wants me to marry her. I think I will, too. She's the perfect wife for a Malfoy. You should meet her sometime, Harry."

Harry sat silent, his world falling apart, piece by piece. He should have known. Stupid Harry, reaching for the moon. Really, he should have known. Soon, he heard Draco's soft, regular breathing. He had fallen asleep.

As Draco slumbered, Harry Potter  lay there beside him, drinking up the sight of the boy he had unwisely given his heart to. And as the first light of dawn touched the two figures, Harry just sat there, clutching the jade snitch. He hadn't slept a wink. He momentarily closed his eyes which were swollen with tears. 

_No more, Harry_. He told himself. _This is the last time you are going to cry for Draco Malfoy._

He opened his eyes and waited patiently for Draco to wake up. They had much to discuss.

***


	8. Decision

**Disclaimer**: He's mine…he's not…he's mine…he's not…he's mine…he loves me not…he loves me! (hehe. Let me have my fantasy and borrow him for a while.)

**A/N**: First, I want to thank all my reviewers. Wow! I've passed the hundred mark. That's an achievement. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic as much as I am. Anyway, someone asked me if it was Harry's first time with Draco. Yup! It was. You also asked if it hurts. Well… I'm not the right person to ask. Maybe Harry would know. Our protagonists certainly enjoy their sessions together. Now, on with the story discussion… 

Ok, wow! I didn't realize a lot would be so touched with the last chapter. I agree, Harry really needs a good day. But I think Draco needs to be taught a lesson. So forgive me if the wonderfully sweet ending doesn't come so soon. The beautifully blonde Slytherin has to be spanked! (oh la la) =)

So, let's join Harry in this stimulating exercise, shall we?

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 8: Decision**

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. The blurry world soon cleared to reveal Harry Potter, wide awake and watching. Draco smiled beatifically. The Gryffindor looked lovely in the morning. 

"Good morning," he mumbled. He rose a little, attempting to kiss Harry's neck but the other boy pushed him down gently. Surprised, Draco looked at him quizzically. "Is there a problem?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. We need to talk." 

"Ok. What is it?" this was said easily, with a smile. Draco thought that Harry must be bothered about some minor detail like bedtime arrangements. From their two weeks together, he had found that the green-eyed boy was very conscientious about those things. His eyes were strangely serious, quite different than usual. For anyone else, it would have been enough warning that there was something seriously wrong. But this was Draco. And Draco simply could not foresee the words that would fall from Harry's mouth the next moment.

"I want to break up with you." 

"Hmmm… I see," Draco said, still half-asleep. A few seconds ticked by. And the words finally sunk in.

"WHAT!?!" He screamed and shot up, fully awake now. He stared boggle-eyed at Harry who must be out of his mind. Was he joking?

Harry's gaze didn't break. He met Draco's eyes steadily. "I mean it. This isn't working for me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Draco was feeling extremely confused. What could have happened? Everything was fine last night. Or was it? "Did I do something wrong? Was it the gift? If you don't like it we could change it or—"

"No. It's not you." Harry paused and looked down. "It's me. I think that we may be getting a little tired of each other. Surely, two weeks is enough."

He lifted his head and looked levelly at Draco who was slowly turning red from anger.

"We had so much fun but it's not as exciting as it was." Harry continued with a shrug, "It should be easy for us to carry on as we did before. Like we agreed, no strings attached."

He let the Slytherin simmer for a minute. Draco looked like he was ready to explode. No one! Absolutely no one broke up with Draco Malfoy! Damn! This wasn't even a real relationship and he was already getting dumped. After just two weeks! Draco took several deep breaths and faced Harry, anger barely in check.

"Fine. I'm tired of this anyway!" he muttered harshly. He jumped out of the bed and dressed hurriedly. He couldn't wait to get out of the room. If he stayed another minute, he might have to pummel that self-righteous Gryffindor bastard on the bed. 

Harry watched the other boy dress. Draco's movements were stiff and jerky. Really, he should pity him. He had given him a rather bad shock, after all. He looked at the palm of his hand where the delicate jewelry Draco gave him nestled. Making sure that the Slytherin's back was turned, he gave the tiny jade snitch a silent kiss before handing it to the standing figure.

"Here. I can't accept this now."

Draco looked down at the hand stretched to him, holding the delicate necklace. His gaze wandered back to the boy holding it. Harry was sitting on his knees, already dressed. He must've woken up earlier. The Gryffindor's beautiful eyes were clear, looking at him with a soft smile. A smile he could no longer kiss, when before, he had claimed every inch of him. He had no right now. 

Draco met Harry's serene smile, his expression shuttered. The silver-blue eyes were hard and unreadable.

"Keep it. It was a gift."

Without another word, he spun and exited, slamming the door on his way out.

The second Draco left the room, Harry collapsed on the bed, all energy leaving his body. It had taken every single drop of his courage to smile at Draco like that and bid him goodbye. Inside, he felt nothing. All his misery had been squeezed out of him last night. He had no more tears left for Draco Malfoy.

The black-haired boy stayed on the bed for almost an hour, unmoving, before he slowly made his way out.

***

Draco was fuming as he made his way to the Great Hall after showering. The six-year dorm room was empty so his room mates must be eating breakfast already. 

His day was ruined! How could Harry do that? Just end it like that. Why that impetuous, inconsiderate freak of a Gryffindork! How dare he tell Draco that he, Harry Potter, was tired of him! No one ever tires of Draco Malfoy. Only he, Draco, had the right to say that. Now he was left without a lover.

A strange discomfort made itself felt inside Draco. He would never be able to kiss Harry again, or touch those raven locks that fell so boyishly over his pretty green eyes. He would never be able to hear that silvery laugh again or share jokes beside the boy's naked warmth. He was alone now. 

_What am I thinking?!_ Draco immediately squelched the unwelcome thoughts in his head. He didn't need the damned Gryffindor even for sex. He could fuck anyone he wanted. He was _the_ Draco Malfoy. Ha! He'll show that freak. He'll make him see just what he's missing.

"I don't need him." Draco growled in a low voice, "I don't need anyone."

***

"Hermione…" The dark-haired boy touched the cheeks of his companion. "Why are you crying?"

Hermione turned, facing him. She was smiling when she took his hand. "I've been very stupid."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked. He started to look scared. "Are you breaking up with me?"

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "No, you ninny. How could you think that way?" she paused and wiped her eyes, "I've been stupid for being ashamed to be seen with you."

She stepped closer and kissed his mouth softly, chastely. "I love you. I realize that now. I'm sorry I insisted on the secrecy. It's silly, really. I shouldn't have. I used to think that as a Gryffindor, I couldn't be seen with you. But now, I understand that I would be very proud to introduce my handsome boyfriend to my friends."

"Are you serious?" 

"About meeting Harry and Ron? Of course I am. In fact, we could go see them right now."

"No. I meant the other thing you said." He touched her forehead with his. "You said you loved me. Do you mean it?"

She smiled. "Really and truly." She watched the hesitant look in his deep blue eyes disappear…

"I love you, too." He laughed and held her tight. "I've been dying to say that for so long. I just wanted you to see it first…"

"Thank you for waiting… You've been incredibly patient with me. I'm sorry for taking so long to see that." She remembered how she'd been trying to deny their relationship to herself the past month, trying to tell herself that it was just a game. It must have hurt him to have her treat him like some dirty secret, see him away from her friends. But it was over now. She was sorry for everything, and grateful for every minute she had with him.

"It doesn't matter. You're worth the wait."

She took his hand and pulled him towards the direction of the Great Hall. "C'mon. Let's tell everyone."

So, hand in hand, Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini strolled in to breakfast.

***

Draco Malfoy simmered silently as he walked to Snape's office that afternoon. He was holding a small basket of rare rozaro herbs. It had arrived for the Professor earlier and Snape had instructed him to leave it in his office while he was in a staff meeting.

His mood had not improved since that morning. He had barely been able to tolerate the presence of the Boy Who Lived during lunch and breakfast, clenching his teeth every time he happened to raise his eyes and see Harry Potter chatting with his friends and housemates. That was the most annoying part, the fact that _he_ had the gall to look calm and serene, acting like nothing happened. Like he had not just dumped Draco Malfoy that morning. 

In fact, at one point during lunch, Harry had raised his goblet a little and gave Draco a small smile. Draco nearly choked on his crab salad and angrily looked away. He tried to rationalize the extreme disturbance he felt over Harry's ending their little affair. It's not that he cared for the Gryffindor. Of course he didn't, why did that thought even cross his mind? He was just irritated at the fact that it had to be over so soon, just when he was starting to enjoy it. And he was definitely irked over the fact that Harry Potter had to be the one to end it. The Gryffindor had come off as being the one in control. He had taken Draco by surprise and the Slytherin did not relish the feeling of helpless shock, even for a moment.

It didn't help that Blaise and Granger had been sending lovesick looks at each other all day. Since they came out in the open, the two had hardly ever left each other's company. The only time they were apart was during mealtimes when they had to sit with their housemates. Draco supposed that he should be happy for his best friend, even if he did choose the Mudblood for a girlfriend. But he wasn't able to exude the usual happy noises earlier, courtesy of his black mood. Fortunately, Blaise didn't seem to notice. He was too busy glowing over Hermione's attentions. Hmph! Just what Draco needed: a pair of lovebirds when he wasn't getting any.

He sighed. He supposed he should be nicer from now on to the Granger girl. It wasn't polite to call your best friend's girlfriend a Mud blood habitually. But that didn't mean he had to be nice to—

"Hey!" 

Someone banged into Draco and made him release the container of herbs and sent it falling to the floor. Draco watched as the basket's lid opened a little, scattering a small amount of leaves over the floor. Cursing softly, he knelt and tried to salvage the Professor's potions ingredient. The person who bumped into him knelt, too, and Draco could see the boy's black robes on the floor and his hands gathering some of the leaves.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

Draco looked up, recognizing the voice. Harry Potter's green eyes behind his glasses greeted him. The boy was smiling slightly, handing him the herbs.

Draco jumped up and hurriedly accepted the herbs, closing the lid quickly. "I don't need your help, Potter."

Harry cleared his throat. "So, it's back to Potter now." He peered into Draco's face. "Shouldn't we end this silly fight? I mean, it's not as if we didn't have fun in the past. Maybe we should be civil to each other."

Draco stood, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. There was a lump in his throat, making it hard for him to reply at once. He swallowed before answering. 

"Nothing's changed. Nothing happened. Just like before, I still hate you, Potter."

Clutching the container of rozaro, he swept past Harry towards Snape's office. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest as he left the Gryffindor staring after him.


	9. Torture

**Disclaimer**: I won't even bother. The legal blokes don't read this anyway, just us fanfic gods. Oh well, just for good measure, please don't sue me. You won't get any money from me anyway. 

**A/N**: Yes… yes… I intend to make Draco crawl. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's chapter 9. I'm on a writing overkill this weekend. I haven't moved from my computer since Friday. My social life just took a downturn this year. Blame my professors. Anyway, if they knew I was writing this they'd kill me. But, I'm loving it right now so… here it is:

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

Chapter 9: Torture 

"You broke up with Malfoy?" Ron shrieked.  The redheaded boy looked at his best friend like he was crazy. "I thought you loved him?"

Harry Potter nodded.  He didn't even look up from his Transfiguration essay.  The two were working in the common room that night while Hermione (who had finished her assignment earlier) was spending the evening with Blaise.  Ron was starting to think that Voldemort must have messed him up more than he thought when Harry did not even say anything afterwards.  Ron took a deep breath.  He intended to get to the bottom of this.  He snuck another look at Harry's unreadable face.  It'd be like pulling teeth.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why did you break up with him?" 

Harry sighed and put his parchment down.  Ron would never let this go unless he gave him some kind of explanation.  He removed his glasses and started massaging his forehead.  Thinking of Draco gave him a headache.

"Yes, Ron.  I do love Draco.  In fact, I love the asshole so much I broke up with him."

"I don't get it."  Ron couldn't follow his best friend's twisted logic.

Harry looked at him sadly.  Without his glasses, Ron could clearly see the misery reflected there.  There was more to this than Harry had been letting on.

"He doesn't love me, Ron.  He has a fiancée, some rich girl called Francesca.  For all I know they're probably going to get married after graduation.  He told me this just when I was ready to tell him how I felt."

"Does he love her?"  Ron asked softly.  He was suddenly thankful that the common room was deserted except for a couple of first years at the far side of the room.  Harry looked like he was ready to cry.

But he didn't.  Harry took several deep breaths to recover his composure before he continued.  "He gave me a gift, Ron.  Something nice.  I thought that meant he thought I was special, since he made a big production of it, wrapping the present and all.  It turned out that he was just used to giving his lovers gifts.  It didn't mean anything.  I was nothing to him."  He stopped and picked up his quill, playing with the soft feather.  Ron remained silent.  After a few seconds, Harry spoke again.

"I couldn't continue seeing him like that after I found out.  It would hurt too much.  Do you understand me, Ron?"  Harry put his head in his hands.  Ron put a hand on his shoulder, hoping that he could at least ease some of his friend's pain.  Harry lifted his head after a few minutes.

"It's better like this, you know.  I could learn to get over him."  He straightened and put back his glasses, his face composing back to his calm state.  "He doesn't love me.  He never will."  

***

Draco chewed on a licorice stick as he sat alone in the common room at five o'clock in the afternoon.  Gregory had given him a whole pack of it earlier, hoping it would sweeten the blonde's dark mood.  He had already gone through half of the pack and it still had to work.  He felt like shit.  He had been like this since that Gryffindor broke off all relations with him six days ago.

So far, Draco thought he was coping well.  He had steadfastly ignored Harry Potter.  For Blaise's sake he had been quite civil to Granger, even nodding to her once on his way to his seat during Potions.  He had refused to even look at the boy beside her.  It didn't help that Harry was being as nice as possible.  In fact, Blaise had been making friends with him ever since he hooked up with Granger.  Blaise had told Draco the raven-haired boy wasn't as boring as they first thought.  He said Harry had a great sense of humor.  Draco had refrained from commenting.  He already knew that.  So he just snorted and left Blaise to interpret that.

He did try to divert his attention from Potter.  For the past six days, he had been seeing Pansy, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Lisa Turpin alternately.  He had not even slept in his own bed during those nights, or even entered the other room.  The memories of Harry were too sharp.  And Harry was the last thing he wanted to remember.  He threw the licorice stick into the fire and watched it melt.  

At that moment, Greg, Vincent, and Blaise entered the common room, carrying a gallon tub of ice cream.  Vincent was in the process of trying to steal the spoon from Blaise and the two were arguing over whose turn was it to eat.

"Hey, Draco, want some?"  Greg called out.  The three boys sat beside their housemate who had been clearly moping around since after lunch.  It was so unlike Draco to stay indoors the whole day at a Sunday but the boy was in a funk.  The others were quite reluctant to ask the reason for this when he almost bit Blaise's head off a few days ago when the dark-haired boy tried to pose a question regarding Draco's black mood. 

"What's that?"  Draco lifted his head listlessly.  He wasn't hungry but he wanted to get the taste of licorice off his mouth.

"Ice cream," Blaise answered happily.  Vincent had succeeded in taking the spoon.  "Hermione gave it to me earlier when I told her how much I loved it."

"What flavor is it?"

"Vanilla."

Draco was out of there in a flash, leaving the others staring after his wake with their jaws hanging open.

***

"Blaise?"

"Yes?" 

Hermione turned her head slightly to look at her boyfriend.  They were sitting on a bench overlooking the gardens and part of the lake, watching the sunset.  Blaise had his arms around her.  For the past few minutes, they had been mostly quiet, just enjoying the view.  But Hermione had noticed that he seemed rather distracted.

"Something's bothering you.  What's wrong?"  she ventured, concerned,  "Maybe I can help."

He laughed softly.  "I doubt it.  It concerns Draco."

"Why?  What's wrong with Draco?"

"That's what's wrong.  He won't tell us."  Blaise shook his head in wonder.  "He's been walking around with a black cloud over his head the past week and he refuses to answer any inquiries we make."

"Well, I don't know him, of course, so I can't really tell but didn't you mention some time ago that he was seeing someone?"  

Hermione had a sudden hunch that Draco's foul humor may have something to do with his and Harry's break-up.  Days ago, Harry had confided his reasons for breaking-up with his Slytherin lover.  Personally, Hermione believed that if you loved someone that much, then he must be worth fighting for.  But, as a friend, she respected Harry's decision and she meant to support him all the way.  But now that Blaise mentioned his best friend's current depression, there might be a chance that Harry could be wrong about Draco's feelings for him.  And Hermione fully intended to help her friend if there was just the slightest suggestion that Draco cared for him.

"He wouldn't even tell us who the girl is.  Would you believe that guy?  Actually, I believe they broke up.  He's not sneaking around so much anymore.  That and the fact that he's been on a dating spree lately, sleeping with every girl who bats her eyelashes at him." 

"Do you think he took this past relationship seriously?"  Hermione asked hesitantly.  

Blaise thought back and smiled.  "Come to think of it, I think he did.  So far, I think it was the only time when I've seen Draco that serious about someone he's seeing.  With others, well, he never really cared for them.  He'd sleep with them and ignore them the next day, even tell us the full details of the encounter.  But he's been awfully secretive about this one.  And he's obviously torn up about it, from what I see."  He paused and pondered for a while.  "Yeah, I would say it's the girl.  He really invested for this one.  He found them a private room and even bought her a gift, a—"

"A jade snitch pendant,"  Hermione finished softly.

"How did you know?"  He turned to her, surprised.  "I was with him when he bought that.  But I didn't tell you about it, did I?"

"No."  She shook her head sadly.  "No, you didn't."  Poor Harry and Draco.  They were both too afraid to admit their feelings for each other.  Now they were both walking around like miserable zombies.

"Herm, is there something you're not telling me?"  Blaise inquired curiously.

She sighed.  She had to tell him.  It was the only chance Harry and Draco had.  If they left it to those two they'd both die of depression before they admit it to each other.  Harry was going to kill her if he found out but Blaise had to know.

"Blaise, before I tell you anything I have to ask you something." 

"Sure.  Go on."

"Do you honestly believe that Draco cares for this person?"

"Well, yes.  I do.  He was incredibly happy when they were together.  I've never seen him laugh so much as he did during that fortnight."

"Ok then.  Are you willing to help get him together with his… his lover?"

"Yes, if that will make him happy.  I will."

Hermione took a deep breath.  It was now or never.  "I know who he was seeing and… it's not a girl."

"Not a girl?"  Blaise looked confused. 

Hermione shook her head.  "No.  It's not a girl.  That's why he never told you."

"Well, if it's a bloke, then who is he?"

"It's Harry.  Harry Potter."

She barely had time to catch him before Blaise fell to the ground, unconscious.


	10. Gameplan

**Disclaimer**: The writer of this fanfiction does not own anything related to Harry Potter. The writer is merely borrowing the characters from Ms. Rowling since they are such good mediums for releasing some identity-related torment. This project is a non-profit undertaking and was done for the entertainment of several Harry Potter fans who are comically tired of waiting for Book five, which, luckily for us, is arriving by June 21, 2003. Heh-heh. (Message to everyone: I've already reserved a copy in advance. Make sure you do, too. The bookstores are going to be swamped with people when it comes.)

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who've reviewed. Sorry for the slight delay. My prof popped a vein and decided to take his anger out on all of his students. For rebellious reasons, I am writing this during a break instead of reading the absurdly thick sheaf of philosophical rantings he gave us (I promise to read _that_ as soon as I get through this). So, anyway, chapter ten, here we come…

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
(genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com) ****

**Chapter 10: Gameplan**

Blaise Zabini walked into the common room, his head throbbing. He had knocked it on the bench corner when he zapped out with shock.

_With good reason, too_. He thought, wincing slightly. 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. He had turned it over and over in his head but the mental image never failed to amaze him. Aside from the fact that Draco was the most notorious playboy he had ever known, the two boys were simply too diverse. In fact, a few weeks ago, they were ready to slit each other's throats over the most trivial reasons. No wonder he fainted when he learned that they had been screwing under his very nose for two weeks. Two weeks! Harry! Sheesh! Now he understood Draco's need for secrecy. They would have had trouble believing him if he told them.

He knew that Draco found the company of various girls pleasant. Ever since he had discovered the existence of the opposite sex, ("_A lot earlier than me!"_  thought Blaise with a wry grin.) he had refused to settle for a single partner over a period longer than three days. He had proclaimed monogamy to be highly overrated and jokingly said that his body was a gift to the female population as a whole. His relationship with the Gryffindor was the longest Blaise had ever known him to make and, according to Hermione, it had been Harry who broke it off! As a result, Draco kept himself cooped up in the dungeons, bumming around for days after his initial rebound period. 

There could only be one explanation for Draco's despondency: he must've fallen for Harry! It was entirely possible that he might be even denying the truth from himself. And if Harry felt the same way (which was why he broke-up with Draco in the first place), then it was their friends' duty to put them back together again. Leaving the two of them to work things out on their own would never do, chock-full of pride as they both are. Admittedly, Blaise found it a little hard to imagine Draco settled in a real romantic relationship but it might be high time for him to try it, too.

_Well then_, Blaise supposed, _I'm glad it's Harry_. He had been friends with him and Ron for only a week but the two had been very accommodating and pleasant—quite surprising since he expected to be snubbed as Draco Malfoy's best friend. They obviously cared very much for Hermione and Blaise was only too ready to like anyone who loved his girlfriend. Harry was unpredictably quirky, a weensy bit quieter than Ron but as active as the redhead when it came to making mischief. He would make a good partner for Draco.

Blaise prodded the bruise forming on his hairline gently. He looked into the mirror and observed that it was already turning purple. The tender flesh ached slightly but he considered it well worth the information. Now there was just one problem:

_How will I ever get Draco to admit that he's in love with Harry Potter?_

_***_

Harry stared at the dark ceiling and counted the six hundred fifty-seventh sheep in his mind. On the other bed, Ron snored rhythmically. Six hundred fifty-eight. It wasn't working. He won't be able to sleep. Again. Of course, the reason for his recent bouts of insomnia was the one and only blonde Slytherin he had dumped last week. 

While Draco slept during their last night together, Harry had thought over his decision the whole night after silently crying a good deal. He had considered letting it go on, pretend nothing happened and sleep in Draco's bed like everything was fine. That way, he would never lose sight of his beloved. _I'd be with him even if he doesn't feel the same way about me_, Harry thought.

But, on closer reflection, what had seemed like a good idea revealed its flaws. Someday, Draco would break up with him. It was inevitable that the Slytherin would tire of him. Relationships based on physical pleasures do not last as long as those based on virtue. The moment Draco gets bored with him, he would drop Harry like a hot potato. Aside from that, there was the fiancée to consider. Francesca Littleton. Such a rich, girlie sounding name. She must look like the perfect female counterpart of Draco. No one less beautiful deserves him. And Draco would never settle for someone less worthy.

No, Harry couldn't possibly stay with Draco for long. When the time came that they had to part ways, it would kill him to let Draco go. Better to stay away from him now and try to forget him than live without him when he was already in over his head. So, as much as it hurt, Harry had prepared his break-up speech and waited for Draco to wake-up. It had been the most difficult lie he had ever told anyone, telling Draco he was tired of him when in fact he felt exactly the opposite. He had steeled himself against his insane urge to cry when Draco left the room. It had been over just like that. Such a clean break. After that morning, he had vowed never to cry again for Draco. And he never did. 

Draco had, of course, been angry. That was expected. But he would get over it soon. It never meant much to him anyway. He had called Harry an addiction. No matter how addictive something is, anyone could learn to live without it. 

Harry turned again. Now, he couldn't sleep. The day of the break-up had been the worst. He had moped around the bedroom the whole day, refusing to talk to anyone. He just made the usual appearances in class and during mealtimes. It had been pure torture, trying to look calm and collected while Draco sat on the Slytherin table just opposite him. That night, he had been unable to sleep, missing Draco's touch and the feel of his body beside him.

The feeling hadn't dimmed. Harry still missed him now as much as before.

_Harry… you have to move on_. He couldn't remember how many times he had repeated that statement to himself for the past week. If he wanted a fulfilling relationship, he had to find someone he could be happy with. Someone who could give as much as he took—much like Percy and Oliver. Harry knew that somewhere, there must be a person just right for him.

There was just a slight problem: He was still crazily, illogically, insanely in love with Draco Malfoy. 

_Ha! Fat chance of me getting over him soon_. 

Harry grabbed something hanging around his neck. The tiny jade snitch glowed in the moonlight, mocking him.

***

The next morning, Draco was back at the lake, sitting on the grass and throwing small stones on the water's flat surface. He didn't feel like attending Charms so he had skipped class, preferring to spend some time on his own. 

Harry, Harry, Harry… the name throbbed and echoed in his brain incessantly. There was no escape. He had tried to forget him but he found it to be impossible. No one had satisfied him after just two weeks with the Gryffindor boy. After a furious five days of sleeping around, Draco had given up and accepted his fate. He was still hung up on Harry Potter.

But why? WHY? Why can't he let go? It had never been this hard before. Usually, it had been the girls who cried over him while he did his best to put them down easy. Now, the first time he entered into a relationship with another man, it blew up in his face. He was hooked on someone who didn't want him. This must be his karma for breaking so many hearts. 

Draco sighed and tossed two stones one after the other. He watched the ripples spread and die as quietly as they appeared. His two weeks with Harry had been like that. It started and ended so quick, he didn't even have time to breathe and take stock of things.

Unnoticed by him, Blaise Zabini had arrived. The boy sat some two feet from Draco, observing the blonde. He broke the silence after a while.

"You missed class."

"I didn't feel like going."

"I see."

Silence again. Blaise cursed Hermione for putting him in this position. As much as he loved her, he couldn't see why she had to make him give this "speech" to Draco. He knew that the direct approach wouldn't work this time. Draco never took to anyone who told him what to do. After he told her this, Hermione had only patted his hand, smiled, and said that he'd work it out just fine. Blast that girl! 

Blaise cleared his throat. Then… inspiration struck.

"Drac, why do you play quidditch?"

The other boy looked surprised at the question but answered readily. "I'm not sure. I've been playing it since I was four, when Daddy gave me this tiny low-flying broom and taught me the game. I suppose I was just so used to it, that's all."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Maybe. I can't think of anything else."

Blaise continued, warming with the discussion, "Have you ever thought that the reason why you play it so well is because you love the game? That after years of playing, you just can't seem to let it go: the feel of the flying in the air, you catching the snitch, winning a game for your team."

"Well, I suppose so."

"And now that you've learned to love it, you just had to continue playing it. But you never tire of it because with each game, you discover new things: new moves, new techniques, and a different strategy… It just gets more thrilling every time."

Draco kept quiet, listening.

"And you love this game so much that you can't imagine yourself devoting this much time and effort on another one, like football, for instance. Because, for you, it can never be as exciting as quidditch—the game you've loved for almost all your life." Blaise's grin widened. Draco seemed to understand what he was saying, so far.

"Yes. I see that now. Is there a point to all this?"

Blaise, touched him in the shoulder and spoke, with all seriousness, "Sometimes, people can be like that. Everything begins as a game, a fun thing to do, and then, after a while… you just start to love them. In fact, you love them so much that you realize that they're worth chasing after, just like your snitch, because no other person could replace the one you've chosen."

He stood and walked back to the castle, leaving Draco alone beside the lake to think it over.

***

A/N: Is it going well? Please don't forget to review. I read each and every one of them, just so you know. =) Promise to update soon.

Oh and thanks to **demented kitten, Elven-Mistress, Legolissa, Dhracian-Celestine, Wilfire, Kataerias, kittylove, kittenBabyGirl, **and** frizzy **for including me in your favorites list. That is so touching. I can't believe you like my writing that much. Oh well, I'm going to keep sticking my stuff in here for a while so I hope I'll still live up to your standards. =)


	11. The Cloths of Heaven

**Disclaimer**: HP and all blahs relating to HP are not mine.

**A/N**: 

Ok, here's chapter 11. I know I update rather often but its not because I have everything typed up. On the contrary, I just write the story chapter by chapter and post it as soon as I finish it. It takes me around an hour to write a chapter so I could squeeze it during my free time. But then, my chapters aren't that long. 

Anyway, thanks for reviewing chapter 10 so favorably. I'm glad you guys liked the quidditch analogy. That came to me one night while I was dreaming of the giant squid. As for Blaise… well, I just constructed this sexy image of Blaise Zabini in my mind and I wrote his character into the story so I could share him with you. I just hope JK decides to make him a guy once and for all in Book 5. It'd be weird if Blaise turned out to be a girl. =)

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 11: The Cloths of Heaven**

Draco Malfoy stared into the air for a long time after Blaise walked away. Doubtless, his friend had tried to tell him something. Something about Harry. He didn't know how he found out but, at present, he didn't really care. It didn't seem to bother Blaise anyway.

He had been acting like a fool the past week. And the two weeks before that. But he had been a happy fool then. Fool because he did not seek to understand the source of his bliss.

And now he knew. It had been creeping up to him all week. Blaise just cinched it. Funny, he didn't feel happy. In fact, he became sadder than ever.

He loved Harry Potter.

***

"It won't work, you know."

"What?" An annoyed Harry faced Hermione. His friend was looking at him with a knowing look that further irritated his already snappish mood. _I must've woken on the wrong side of the bed_. 

Beside Harry, Ron gave Hermione a shrug, indicating that he was at a loss to explain the brunette's foul mood. Hermione charged through, determined to get everything out in the open. 

"This thing you're doing: trying to ignore your feelings for Draco Malfoy."

"What do you know about it? It's not like you and Blaise ever had this problem." He turned his attention back to his homework irritably, feeling like an idiot and hating himself for being unable to stop it. Why did she have to be right?

Hermione fell silent for a moment before answering slowly. "Actually, we did." She had a faraway look in her eyes and continued, not bothering to wait for his reply.

"He was okay with everything. He accepted what I could give and never asked for more. Somehow, he knew I wasn't ready yet for something serious. You see, Harry, I envied you and Ron. You were both so daring, so brave in everything. I always felt so safe compared to you and I hated myself for being so cautious. So when Blaise came, I plunged in, happy to be doing something reckless for once. I thought it was just a game and when… when the time came that I noticed that I started feeling something more, I distanced myself."

"You broke up with him?" Ron asked, goggle-eyed.

"No. I just tried to detach myself in little ways: not telling him about my day even when he asked, keeping our meetings short, kissing him coolly like it didn't matter. It was hard but, you see, I was scared. It had never happened to me before and I was afraid to get hurt. I was so sure that one of these days, I would lose Blaise and I tried as much as I could to prepare for that day."

She paused and looked at Harry meaningfully.

"So, I hurt him, little by little. Oh yes, I hurt him though I did not know that yet at the time. You see, he had loved me for a while already. Only he didn't say anything because he didn't want to shock me into running away. So he endured those little thrusts I delivered, determined to wait it out. I just realized my folly when I heard you, Harry, tell us about seeing no love in Draco's eyes. That's when I remembered Blaise, and how he looked at me every minute that we were together."

 "When I ran to him first thing in the morning, I knew then. I knew that I had been such a fool to throw everything away on a stupid hunch. I was all ready to break up with him because I was scared to lose him. I wasn't even brave enough to wait it out."

For the first time in a week, in front of his friends, a single tear fell down Harry's cheek and landed on his parchment. The ink of his essay slowly blurred and ran down the side, unnoticed.

***

Ron sauntered to the Gryffindor tower. He felt a little happier than he did earlier. Harry didn't tell them anything after Hermione's confession. But what she said must have struck a chord. His best friend excused himself hurriedly and fled the library to only God knows where. Well, Ron hoped that Harry would finally be able to work his feelings out and straighten his knotty situation with Draco. 

Hermione told him earlier that she had instructed Blaise to give Draco a talk to push him to the right direction. Personally, Ron thought that they should just lock the two stubborn lovers in a closet for a day to nail their stupidity into their heads but he supposed that Hermione's method was better. Slower but less intrusive.

He entered the empty sixth-years bedroom and loosened his tie. He yawned sleepily. Maybe a nap just before dinner would be good. He was ready to change into something more comfortable when he noticed a slim white envelope on his bed. The owl must have dropped it there earlier.

Instantly, he was wide awake. Eager fingers carefully opened the flap and unfolded the sheets of parchment inside. The writing was long and lucid, the strokes bold and firm—so like the person who wrote it. After several minutes, Ron finished reading. With a goofy smile on his face, he held the letter to his chest, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. 

There would be no need to write back now. Finally, he was coming.

***

Harry sat beside the lake, watching the day shift to night. Unknowingly, he was very near the spot where Draco had sat earlier. He had missed the Slytherin only by a few minutes.

Hermione's disclosure of her experience had driven home its point. Yes, he had been stupid. So stupid it was laughable. He had been too scared to fight for Draco. Now, he was lost to him forever.

He would have given all he had just to turn back time and take back what he said. He would have given anything to have Draco beside him again—see him smile and gradually close his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. But he had driven him away. Coward that he was, he pushed Draco away. Regret always left a bitter taste in one's mouth.

He deserved to suffer.

***

Draco Malfoy sat in the library, alone. Even Madame Pince was not around. Everyone was in the Great Hall having dinner. But Draco wasn't hungry even though he had not eaten a thing since breakfast. In fact, food was the farthest thing from his mind right now. He was in the library because he needed the solitude to write a letter.

As he thought about his situation earlier, he realized that he had gotten everything he wanted all his life without even trying very hard. He had always been beautiful, rich, and pampered. All the good things just seemed to flow right into his hands: money, lovers, favors… the list was endless. For once in his life, he now had something he had to chase. And this time, his success depended not on what he had, but on who he was.  

So, brokenhearted and very insecure about the outcome of his endeavor, Draco tried just this once to make an effort to catch the most important snitch in his life.

After two hours, he was done. It had taken him several parchments, writing drafts that he threw aside because they sounded shitty, even to him. So, in the end, he just decided to wing it and write what he felt. The letter wasn't very long. It was honest and straight to the point.

Harry,

I don't know if you remember our last conversation. To refresh your memory, I said that "I'm tired of this anyway!" and left the room after that. 

I want you to know that it was a lie. 

I don't know if I ever meant much to you, or if you spoke the truth when you said the words that hurt so much that morning. But I have left a few things unsaid and I feel that I need to have you hear them before we end everything between us. 

I ask you to meet me in our room (you know the way) at midnight. I have no idea whether what I have to say will change your mind, or if you'll even bother to listen. But, please, give me the opportunity to face you again, and have a conversation, just you and me, even if it is for the last time. It may be the last honest words we'll ever say to each other, or at least I to you. 

Three weeks ago, I gave you a proposal. Tonight, I am offering you my hope.

_I have spread my dreams under your feet;_

_Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.*_

Draco

He read the letter twice before finally putting it in an envelope. As he watched the owl fly to its recipient, Draco felt some of the weight lifted form his chest. Whatever happens tonight would be up to Harry.

***

Blaise tried to hide his smile as he watched his best friend enter their bedroom. He knew what Draco was up to. Unseen by the blonde, he had observed him write the letter earlier. He initially looked for Draco to remind him about dinner. When he reached the library and saw the boy so focused in his letter, Blaise had decided not to disturb him. He knew that this must have something to do with Harry and therefore was considered highly important, even more than the steak dinner. With his letter, Draco had offered the Gryffindor something he had never thought to give anyone before: his integrity and person, not just his body. Blaise fervently hoped that Harry would not ignore the plea behind the words.

Still, Draco must be hungry.

"Do you want to eat? I've asked the house elves to prepare something for you." Smiling, Blaise motioned to the bedside table.

Startled, Draco turned to the table and noticed a tray with his dinner and a glass of pumpkin juice laid out. He nodded to Blaise gratefully before devouring the food. Amused, Blaise watched the food disappear in minutes until Draco gave a satisfied sigh and plopped onto his bed.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that's a smile. The first smile I've seen in a week. May I ask what merits the occasion?"

Draco met his friend's cobalt-blue eyes and answered earnestly, "A game. The most important match in my life."

Solemnly, Blaise nodded. "Then, I certainly hope you win."

At that moment, a little brown owl flew into the Gryffindor dorms and sent a letter falling right into a green-eyed boy's waiting hands.

***

-end of chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it's so short. But I have to leave the goodies for chapter 12. =)

By the way, the lines in Draco's letter are from W.B. Yeats poem: _He wishes for the Cloths of Heaven_. I got the title of the chapter from that, too. I just fell in love with Yeats recently and I couldn't resist sharing some of the beauty with you. So, for those interested in the poem, here it is:

Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,

Enwrought with golden and silver light,

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths

Of night and light and the half-light,

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

I have spread my dreams under your feet;

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.


	12. The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I'm so sick of reiterating the fact that I own nothing, not even Harry's underwear. This is ff.net for ____'s sakes! Does anyone really ever sue anyone here? (Sheesh! Forgive my temper. I left my painting half-finished earlier because I couldn't think of anything that the person should be holding. When I finally thought of something, the huge masses of acrylic paints have dried on my palette.)

**A/N**: This is the second-to-the-last chapter… I don't know if I should be glad or sad (hey, that rhymes!) that the story has finally coming to an end. This has been my most popular story so far and I would have to think very hard before starting a series with a plot as entertaining as this one. To appease all the readers who have showered this piece with much attention (and I hope, affection), I have made chapter 12 a little bit more special than the previous ones. Aside from Harry and Draco, you'll also discover Ron's *secret* pen pal. So, for all HP fanfic readers, here is the almost-ending to my not-so-weird-story-with-the-really-corny-title:

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 12: The End of a Beginning**

"What happened to Finnegan? I heard something disastrous happened in Charms this morning… something to do with Longbottom."

Draco had turned and faced Harry. He had his arm around the blonde. The past fifteen minutes, they had just been lying like this, bodies curled, chest to back—a position Draco had jokingly called spoons. Harry thought Draco was asleep until he spoke.

"Oh, the Levitation Charm incident. Neville was supposed to lift Seamus a few feet from the ground but he must have said the spell wrong. He sent Seamus flying to the ceiling so fast he got knocked out and spent the rest of the day unconscious." Harry laughed, remembering. Neville had been terribly guilty about it and apologized to Seamus profusely when the other boy woke up. Seamus, used to his friend's blunders, had resignedly forgiven him.

Draco snorted. "Flitwick should have known better than to let that almost-Squib perform the charm. Longbottom is a walking disaster."

"He's not so bad. He just gets nervous sometimes when performing spells. But he's really good in Herbology." Harry defended his house mate.

The other boy turned away, closing his eyes. "Whatever. Just try to avoid partnering him in the future."

Harry grinned. "Why, Draco… I didn't know you cared."

"Hah! Don't go all gooey on me, Potter. I just don't want to spend the night alone while I'm horny just because you're stuck in the hospital wing."

"Oh, c'mon, admit it. You're worried about me."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

After a few minutes of silence…

"Draco?"

"Whaaaat? Honestly, Harry… I need my sleep, you know."

"Well if you want me to sleep then stop rubbing my thigh."

"What would you do if I won't?" Draco taunted, his fingers traveling fleetingly over Harry's skin.

"This." 

In an instant, Harry had Draco pinned beneath him. The Slytherin didn't even have time to squawk before Harry started nibbling his collarbone. 

"Honestly! You are so annoying sometimes," Draco grumbled.

"You may think so, but you're _wand_ seems happy enough."

"Well _your_ wand is being too—  Aaaahhh… don't stop! There… there!"

Of course, Harry complied. 

***

Harry shot up from the bed, gasping. He brushed the thin film of sweat from his forehead. He must have fallen asleep again. Lately, that's all he seemed to do, aside from homework and classes. He checked the clock for the time. Drat! He missed dinner again. 

Unconsciously, his hand traveled to his chest. Beneath his sweater, he could feel the jade pendant. It lay there, cool against his skin. _Draco_. He had dreamt of him again, their happier times together. He wondered where he was now, whether he missed Harry as much as he did. 

As he thought of the Slytherin, a brown owl flew into his room through the open window, catching him by surprise. Automatically, he lifted his palm to catch the letter as the owl let go of it before flying out again. As the white paper gently swayed into his waiting hands, he saw his name written in bold strokes on the surface. 

Nervously, he opened the envelope, his heart thudding erratically in his chest. After a few minutes, he laid the letter aside. Three hours to midnight. He had much to think about.

***

Midnight.

Draco drummed his fingers on the bed. Harry was officially thirty seconds late. Was he even coming? Draco had not received a reply so he supposed that the Gryffindor would either show up or not. As the minutes ticked away, what hope Draco felt for this meeting started to fizzle out painfully. Harry was not coming. 

Heavily, Draco stood, preparing to leave. Just as he did, the door leading from the hallway entrance creaked open. After a second, he was face to face with Harry Potter.

The Gryffindor stood five feet away, waiting. He just looked at Draco, expecting him to talk first. Draco searched Harry's face and found nothing there. The boy's expression was unreadable and the dim lighting did little to help him. Draco cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'm not asking you to stay long, I just need a few minutes of your time. In fact, I don't…" 

Draco paused and took a deep breath. This was harder than he thought. As far as he remembered, he had never been at loss for words. This was definitely a first. But then, this was Harry. And Harry was different from the others. He looked down, refusing to look at Harry, fearing to see what he might discover.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you the past weeks. You see, I've been lying to myself, too: pretending I still hated you. But I didn't, really. I haven't for a while now. I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the way, I just… I fell for you, Harry. That's why I was so mad afterwards, when you broke up with me. I still didn't realize it at the time but I couldn't… I can't go back to the way I lived my life before because you aren't there."

He paused again, longer this time. Harry was still silent. He had his answer. Draco felt a strange heat burn behind his eyes. He started to panic.

"Forget it. Just, I don't know… forget what I said. I'm sorry for bothering you… It's stupid of me to expect you to…" 

He quickly turned away and headed for the door, dangerously close to tears. He had never felt so hurt and humiliated in his whole life. He had to leave before he broke down in front of the Gryffindor.

As he passed Harry, he felt the other boy grab his arm, stopping him.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to patronize me, Potter." He tried to sneer and failed miserably. He was past that.

A strange smile played in Harry's mouth. "I meant I'm sorry for breaking up with you."

Startled, Draco lifted his head and met Harry's eyes. Confused, he wrinkled his forehead. _What did he say?_

"You were not the only one lying. I've been a hypocrite, too. Perhaps worse… I was such a coward I left you before you could leave me. Forgive me for underestimating you."

Draco's ears buzzed. Was Harry apologizing to him? What did it mean?

"Draco, I love you."

If Harry wasn't holding him, he might have fallen, insensate. That was the last thing he expected to hear. He had expected rejection, an apology maybe, Harry trying to turn him down easy being the nice Gryffindor that he is. But this… this was crazy! 

"Are you serious?" he whispered hoarsely. 

"What do you think?" Harry rolled his eyes and hugged him, laughing. "Draco, Draco… we have been idiots for too long."

A small smile played in Harry's mouths as he faced Draco. "So, you wanna start over?"

Draco nodded dumbly, ecstatically holding Harry. He was smiling so hard he could just die from happiness. Harry loved him! HARRY LOVED HIM! Wow.

Backing away slightly, he looked into the boy's green eyes and leaned closer. Before their lips met, Harry suddenly stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. Surprised, Draco stopped the kiss. As he took note of Harry's troubled expression, he suddenly felt scared that he'd take everything back.

"What's wrong?"

"Drac, what about _her_?"

"Her?"

"_Her_. Francesca. Your fiancée. What are you going to do about her?"

Confused, Draco stepped back. "But I don't have a fiancée. Francesca isn't my—" He stopped, and realization dawned. "You broke up with me because you thought that she was my fiancée?"

Harry nodded, now bewildered himself. If she wasn't Draco's girlfriend, then who was she?

Draco started laughing, softly at first then louder. It was absurd. It was beyond absurd. Harry thought that he, Draco Malfoy, was engaged to someone else. His laughter on the situation didn't seem to amuse Harry so much. The Gryffindor stomped towards the bed and sat, pouting.

"It's not funny. I thought you were marrying her."

Draco stopped laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes while gasping. What a mess! He had to clear this up.

 "Harry, the ring was part of a set my family gave her on her sixteenth birthday. Yes, I slept with her before but that was a long time ago. It didn't mean anything. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

Slightly appeased, Harry lost the frown. But he was still pouting. "Well, you didn't have to laugh so much about it. Even I make mistakes, too, you know."

Draco stopped chuckling. "Of course, you do. You're a Gryffindor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Why you conceited ferret!"

"Who are you calling ferret?" Draco jumped Harry and sent the two of them rolling across the floor.

Harry screamed in annoyance. "You are such a spoiled brat! Stupid!"

"Hah! You made me suffer for a week just because of a silly assumption. Who are you calling stupid?"

Afterwards, they couldn't remember who punched who first but, soon, they both had bloody noses and were locked in a death grip on the floor. The fight might have taken a deadlier turn had not Harry accidentally (or maybe not) grabbed Draco's ass in the heat of the moment. Incredibly turned on and eager for action, Draco started kissing him wildly and they made up soon afterwards—very noisily. 

Later on, as they lay gasping on the floor, their robes scattered around. Harry brushed a lock of sweaty blond hair off Draco's forehead. The Slytherin's eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly, probably trying to cool down.

"Some make-up session, huh?" Harry chortled.

Draco grinned. "Yeah! We should fight more often. In fact, I'm going to do you again as soon as I recover my energy."

"Weakling!" Harry teased.

"Hey, you're the regular wildcat so don't blame me. Don't worry, in a few minutes I'll have you screaming my name."

"Not if I fuck you first."

Needless to say, both boys were thankful that the room was soundproof as they blatantly ignored the bed and started their activities (ahem) right there on the Slytherin floor.

***

At eight o'clock the next morning, the two giggling lovers sneaked off towards the Gryffindor dorms while everyone was eating breakfast. They had both woken up late and instead of joining the others in the Great Hall in their muddled state, Harry just led Draco down to the kitchens and, with the help of the ever-loyal Dobby, ate their meal in relative privacy. Afterwards, Harry said that he had to go back to his room and shower and Draco insisted on accompanying him.

"Are you sure it'll be empty?" the blonde asked, cautiously looking left and right.

"Yes. Gryffindors would rather go to detention than miss a meal. C'mon, while the Fat Lady isn't looking."

Feeling like children, they hurried to Harry's room, Draco giggling slightly when Harry pecked him on the nose on the landing. Just before he pushed the door open, Harry noticed that it was ajar. There seemed to be someone in there. He motioned for Draco to be silent and they both leaned forward, listening. 

"You are so wonderful." Sighs. "That was amazing."

"You 'ave no idea how long I've dreamed ov doing that to you, my Ron," a deep masculine voice spoke.

Harry and Draco's eyes widened. Ron! Ron here with a guy! What were they doing?

"I've waited for so long, too." Ron's voice could be heard clearly. "Are you staying this time?"

"Yes. I plan to get a job here. Maybe in Hogvarts."

Draco was signaling frantically to Harry. He wanted to enter and take a peek on the mystery guy. Harry was still stunned. Ron's mysterious pen pal was here in Hogwarts. In their room! God, he hoped they weren't shagging. Draco kept on pulling his sleeves until Harry finally gave in and nodded.

"All right. Let's just peek okay. Don't let them see us!" he whispered.

So, carefully, the two squeezed their heads into the crack of the door. At the same moment, Ron and his lover started moaning at the same time. Harry and Draco only had time to see who the guy was before they both got the hell out of there.

Breathing hard form their sprint, they tried to catch their breath in the corridor.

"Did you see that?" Draco exclaimed, "It's Weasel and, and…"

"Viktor Krum," Harry finished weakly. It would take a very long time for him to recover from the sight that met their eyes when they peeked.

For Ron and Krum had been in the middle of _the_ act, their limbs intertwined and skin slick with sweat and sex.

"Shit! That was the most traumatic thing I've ever seen." Draco panted, putting an arm around Harry.

"If it's so traumatic then what's that sticking out?" Harry pointed down to his crotch.

Draco flushed. "Fine. It turned me on. But, hell… can you blame me? That was intense." He grabbed Harry's hand and led him back to the dungeons. "C'mon, let's just shower in our rooms. I'll lend you some robes."

Smiling, Harry let himself be dragged off. He was feeling ridiculously happy. He was glad he and Draco were able to work everything out. Their relationship was just beginning and he was looking forward to every single day of it.

***

-end of chapter 12

**A/N**: So, did you like it? Sorry for ending it so quickly but this is how the story presented itself to me. I'm just glad it decided to have a good ending. But, don't worry, there's an epilogue coming soon, featuring Ron and Krum coming out in the open. When the time is right, I might write a sequel, though. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing another story. This time with Ron/Snape as the main ship. I got the idea after writing **Pure**, my first fic. It had a Ron/Snape chapter there and it was kind of sweet. Please tell me what you think. Until the next chapter! =)


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I've accepted that after months of expensive therapy.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been very busy the past three weeks and afterwards, I got writer's block which lasted for a week! Oh well, hope you read this one if you're not pissed off already. Thanks for the reviews. =)

**We All Burn Sometimes**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Epilogue**

_Setting: a few hours after the events in chapter 12_

"Hermione!"

Hermione Granger turned to see Hannah Abbot running down the hall, trying to avoid hitting the students walking to lunch. The blond girl stopped two feet from her, panting from her run. Her round face was flushed pink and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Are the rumors true? Everyone is saying that Viktor Krum is here. Well, is he, really? I know you two used to be close _that_ way."

Hermione laughed easily. "Well that was a long time ago, Hannah. But, yes, Viktor is here. He'll be here for a while, I think. He told us that he plans to take a job around here."

"Oh, my God! I can't wait to tell the girls. I swear, they are going to go crazy. Krum is sooo cute. He must look a lot better now than the last time he was here. He's the Quidditch World Cup's new poster boy. So, where is he?" 

With a hesitant smile, Hermione angled her head towards the end of the hall. "I'm not sure if you'll be thrilled but…there he is."

Hannah swung around… and froze. For Viktor Krum—Bulgarian Seeker extraordinaire—was indeed walking towards their direction looking very, very yummy in a dark red robe, his dark hair immaculately combed, pale skin glowing. Only, he was walking hand in hand with Ron Weasley (who was glowing happily himself) and the two were so absorbed in looking into each other's eyes that they ignored every single person gawking at them. 

The crowd of students parted mechanically to let the lovers pass, their jaws still hanging somewhere around their waists. Uncaring of their reactions, the newly flamboyant Viktor Krum gave Ron a peck on the mouth before they both disappeared into the Great Hall for lunch. 

Hermione staggered as a heavy and very unconscious Hannah Abbot fainted right into her arms.

***

Hermione wearily sank to her seat in the Gryffindor table between Harry and Ron. The boys were already eating. Before she dug into her food, she gave a wave and a faint smile over to Blaise at the Slytherin table. He waved back energetically and even blew her a kiss before returning to his conversation with Draco Malfoy. Feeling a lot happier, she started eating with relish.

"You're late. What kept you?" Harry asked, his mouth full of sausages.

"I had to take Hannah Abbot back to the Hufflepuff common room. The poor girl fainted just outside the Great Hall."

"Why???"

"Ask that redhead friend of yours here. He sure made a huge commotion before lunch."

Ron raised his head, his concentration on eating the delicious platter momentarily broken. "What'd I do now?"

Hermione gave him a wan look. "Nothing much. You just managed to make half the school faint with shock with your explicit coming out with Viktor earlier."

Harry snorted with laughter.

Ron shrugged and continued eating. "Well, we told you guys already this morning. And Viktor figured that there's no use hiding it anyway. Besides, he said he wanted everyone to know and… so did I." He blushed softly as he uttered those last words.

Smiling, Hermione patted his back. "Good for you two. I'm really glad for the both of you. I admit I was really surprised at first but I'm happy it's Viktor. We did become friends after his last visit two years ago. He's a great guy, and perfect for you, too, Ron. I'm pleased that you decided to tell everyone as soon as possible which--" She turned accusingly to Harry at her right. "—is more than I can say for this boy here and his boyfriend."

"Hey!" Harry held up his hands defensively. "I'm all for coming out, and so is Draco. But we figured the school is still shocked over Ron and Viktor. There's no use giving them a double whammy all in one day. They'll know, but Draco and I decided to take it slow. It's more exciting that way." 

He grinned shyly and snuck a look towards the Slytherin table at his blonde boyfriend. Draco was gesticulating madly with his hands, probably arguing over a nonsense little thing that Blaise and him so loved to do. As usual, he looked divine and Harry felt a tiny tingle travel down his spine just looking at him.

Hermione and Ron both smiled at him.

 "You do look wonderful together, and we're happy that you finally worked things out. Now, lets eat. I'm starving." Hermione ended the conversation matter-of-factly. 

The two other Gryffindors were only too happy to comply and they all spent the rest of the lunch period immersed in the feast on the table.

***

_Hours later, that night…_

Harry's eyes slowly shut as his mind descended to sleep. The next instant, his eyes opened in shock as he felt a hand crawl around his thighs. He reached down and caught the offending limb only to have Draco nibble his ear in response.

"I know we were supposed to sleep in our respective dorms tonight but I couldn't help it. I missed you, Harry."

Groaning, Harry pulled Draco down beside him. The blonde Slytherin happily settled himself under the covers. He was about to start kissing Harry again but a thought made him stop.

"Wait, your roommates, wouldn't they—"

Harry kissed him softly, stopping the words. "They're not here. Ron's with Viktor. Seamus is with Parvati, and I'm almost sure Dean and Neville are shagging somewhere."

"What? Why, that's horrible!" Draco shuddered as he tried to shove the mental image of Dean Thomas' lithe body wrapped around Longbottom. "Are you sure?"

"No. But you never know." He chuckled softly. "Now, where were we?"

Draco boldly grabbed his crotch. "I think we stopped around here."

The conversation ended there. The two were really fortunate that there was no one around for the room was filled with yelps, groans, and moans into the wee hours of the morning as both were too engrossed in each other to bother with any silencing spells. As the grandfather clock chimed the fourth hour of the morning, the lovers, blonde beside brunette, finally settled to sleep with arms wrapped around each other.

***

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He winced momentarily from the sunlight shining directly into his eyes before turning away into a shadier part of the bed. He bumped into Draco's chest. The Slytherin was already awake, watching his boyfriend with leisure.

"Good morning." Draco greeted him with a smile. "Sorry but I won't kiss you 'til you brush your teeth. I'm sure you have horrendous morning breath."

Harry snorted and stretched slowly, straightening out the kinks in his back. Afterwards, he leaned towards the blonde and kissed his neck. "But I can kiss you there," he muttered naughtily.

Draco shoved him away playfully. "Go get a shower or you'll be late for class. No playing this time and before you ask, no, I won't join you or we'll never get out."

Chuckling Harry stood and walked towards the bathroom. As he reached for a towel, he turned back to the bed where Draco was sitting. He stared at his boyfriend for a full minute, remembering how he almost lost Draco just a short time ago. Draco returned his look, lips slowly curving upwards.

"Happy?" he asked Harry. It was such a simple question, but one laden with meaning.

He nodded. "Very." With a spring in his step, Harry walked into the shower. After all, it was a new day—in more ways than one. Who wouldn't be happy?

***

THE END!


End file.
